Swift
by LittleWolf4
Summary: First Mighty ducks fic so be nice. When a track star arrives at Eden she starts a friendship with the ducks, and only they can help when tragedy strikes
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know the drill I don't own the ducks or anything from the films. Anything you don't know belongs to me. Well enjoy reading and don't forget R/R.

Right I have corrected all the mistakes I can see, so let me know if you find some, Grammar is not a strong point for me, so please bear with me.

Thanks to Cherry-banana- split and Cake Eater for reviewing much appreciated.

Emma (littlewolf) 

Chapter 1.

Nicole Johnson sat on the edge of her bed staring at a letter she'd just received. A letter from Eden Hall Academy offering her a full athletics scholarship starting after the summer break.

Her green eyes scanned over the letter once more before there was a light knock on her door "It's open" she called and smiled as her older brother, Ryan walked and sat down beside her.

"So?" he enquired gently "What you decided on?"

Nicole shrugged her chocolate brown hair falling down off her shoulders "I don't know I want to go, but what if I'm not good enough?" she asked doubt gleaming in her deep emerald eyes.

Ryan gave her a comforting hug "Not good enough? You gotta be kidding, Dad and me didn't give you the nick name Swift for no reason, besides if you weren't talented Eden Hall wouldn't have given you a scholarship in the first place"

"You think I should go?" she asked looking at him 

Ryan nodded slowly "Yeah I do, god knows you worked hard enough for an opportunity like this. I'll miss you if you decide to go but you deserve it"

Nicole smiled at her brother and sighed looking back at the letter "What does Dad think?" she asked quietly glancing out the window as a black bird landed on her window sill.

"He's in the same state I am, wants you to go but he's gonna miss you like hell, you know with mum gone and everything."

Nicole nodded slowly; Her Mother had died a few years back of cancer just as Nicole started representing her county in the national track trials. "You think she's proud of me?"

Ryan nodded "Hell yeah, I bet she sits up there on her chair made of fluffy clouds and shouts that my baby! Every time she watches you sprint and leap hurdles like she taught you to"

Nicole laughed "Idiot. Come I'm gonna tell dad I've decided I want to go. And then your coming with me to watch the Ice hockey I've got two tickets and Jen doesn't want to go"

Ryan cocked an eyebrow "oh I am? Well that depends on who's playing doesn't it"

"The Ducks versus the Hawks it's only a warm up before hockey season starts but I'd like to see the Hawks lose at least once or twice while I get the chance to watch" Nicole grinned

"O.K I'll go. Hey don't the ducks go to Eden hall too?" he suddenly asked as they walked down the stairs 

Nicole nodded "Uh huh" she nodded sounding total unconcerned by the prospect.

The Rink was packed when they arrived and the two teams were already assembled on the ice. Ryan found their seats and settled down to watch the game "You know that Julie Gaffney is really good" he commented after the ducks goalie had made two amazing stops.

He winced as the Bash Brothers, Dean Portman and Fulton Reed checked two of the Hawks players hard into the side allowing Adam Banks to claim the puck and break away his blistering pace unmatched by any of his former team. His Captain Charlie Conway appeared on his left and signalled for the puck and struck it hard sending the black puck spinning into the back of the Hawks goal.

The crowd roared in celebration as Conway was swamped by his team mates. 

After the third period it was Ducks 4 Hawks 1

Guy Germaine and Luis Mendoza were heavily checked by the Hawks two large enforcers sending the Bash brother out on a revenge streak while Connie Moreau managed to break away with Greg Goldberg and Charlie Conway providing cover as she made the score 5-1 .

The final buzzer went and ducks won defeating their old rivals. Connie Moreau was swept off her feet by her team mates in a celebration and paraded around the ice rinks as the fans cheered while many of the Hawk players skated away in disgust and their fans booed.

As the fans filed out Nicole spotted Eden Hall Warrior blazers in a crowd waiting the car park and frowned "Why are the Warriors here?" 

Ryan shrugged "Shouldn't worry about it Swift they probably watched the game like we did"

Nicole nodded but something didn't seem right she looked at the group, where she clearly made out Warrior players Riley, Cole and Scooter who seemed a bit reluctant about something. "They were beaten by the ducks in the JV Varsity show down" she told her brother 

Ryan looked at the group of Cheerleaders and the three warrior players then at his younger sister "You think they're here to cause trouble?"

Nicole shrugged with uncertainty "I don't know, but I don't think their here to offer moral support"

As she finished her sentence Julie Gaffney and Connie Moreau came walking out carrying their gear. Cole the Warriors enforcer instantly made a move towards them closely followed by Riley, Scooter seemed to hang back.

"Well, well look who it is boys Julie 'the cat' Gaffney and little Connie Moreau. You know something you girls really should learn to choose your friends more carefully" Riley told them as Cole sneered menacingly 

Julie and Connie look at each other then back at the two warrior players "What do you want Riley? We don't want any trouble alright" Nicole heard Connie 

Nicole moved over to stand beside the two girls her green eyes blazing. Ryan had already gone back inside to find the rest of the ducks and their coach.

"Hey why don't you just back off? You really can't be that stupid to pick on two defenceless girls in the middle of a packed car park. Can you?" she paused thoughtfully "Oh no wait being a warrior jock you probably are"

"Do you have any idea who your messing with little girl" Riley snarled staring at her

Nicole smiled brightly "of course I know who you are; you're the team that lost to the Ducks in the biggest upset of the century"

Coach Orion appeared beside Ryan and the rest of the Ducks his sharp voice slicing through tension like a knife "Riley that's enough! Now get in your car and go home"

Nicole stepped aside politely and walked back to where Ryan's car was parked.

Julie and Connie smiled at her "Thanks you really saved us from trip to the nearest hospital" Julie told her

Nicole just smiled "Don't mention it, we female athletes have to stick together"

"Nicole Johnson!!" A voice shouted angrily

Nicole cringed and turned around to see her father standing there in his police uniform with his arms crossed frown at her angrily.

Ryan cringed at the sight of his father, Portman glanced at him "Oh no, she's in for it now"

"Who is he?" Kenny Wu asked curiously

"Our dad" Ryan told him

The ducks watched as the officer walked over to the petite girl still frowning. Suddenly his frown turned into a smile and he wrapped his arms around his daughter "Why didn't you tell me you got offered a scholarship to Eden Hall?" he asked 

Nicole blushed with embarrassment at her father's show of affection in public "Dad please" she whispered

"Oh right, sorry I forgot" he said letting her go

Ryan let out a sigh of relief and moved to stand beside his father "Swift only decided she was gonna accept it this afternoon, and you'd already left for your shift"

Charlie glanced at the other ducks and was about to say something when Orion herded them towards their bus "Come on Ducks time we left"

Julie and Connie thanked Nicole again before stepping onto the bus with the rest of their team.

            During the ride back to campus Julie flicked through a track leaflet she'd picked up from the rink. Charlie leaning over to see what she was looking for.

"I knew I recognised her from somewhere, Nicole Johnson takes silver and gold at the National track trials"

Adam nodded "Yeah I remember watching that with some of the guys back home, she got silver for the 100 meter sprint and gold for 300 meter hurdle"

Connie looked at Julie "Her dad said she got a scholarship at Eden, she is gonna be a prime target for the warriors when they find out"

Portman and Fulton looked at each others grinning "Don't sweat it Connie, the Bash brothers are on the case" Portman told her confidently

"There's a track meet on Tomorrow" Julie murmured mostly to herself 

"Good we can go and watch her and formally introduce ourselves. How about it ducks?" Charlie asked

Orion glanced in the rear view mirror and smiled to himself "Always ready to make new friends"

Luis Mendoza grinned "You bet coach, especially when their beautiful track runners"

Connie rolled her eyes "Men"

Nicole woke early Thursday and decided that she would find her blades and go out before she went to her track meet. She hadn't bladed in a while, what with competing in the trials and everything. She dressed quickly in a pair of dark blue bootleg jeans and a black spaghetti strap top, she brushed through her dark hair and plaited it loosely before running down the stairs, grabbed her blades from the cupboard and headed for the door "Breakfast!" she heard her father call, forcing her to turn around and grab an apple from the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter.

Nicole skated down towards the park. She'd forgotten how much she'd loved to skate watching the ducks play last night had made her realise it.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice that she had already been out for an hour "Damn it!" she cursed realising she wouldn't have time to go home grab her gear and get to the meet.

Within ten seconds Nicole remembered she kept a spare kit bag in her locker and could easily skate to the meet and change there.

The meet was held on the sports field of her school about twenty minutes from the park "Who ever heard of an 8 o clock track meet" she sighed.

Ryan arrived at the meet half an hour early so that he could make sure he spoke to Nicole about the other night. He bumped in Coach Conner who was also looking for his sister "Oh Ryan I was looking for your sister, I wanted to congratulate her on her scholarship before the meet started"  

Ryan brushed a few strands of his dark hair from his eyes and looked surprised "Swift's not here yet?" he asked

 Coach Conner shook his head. Ryan frowned "I'm sure I heard her leave the house around 6:30 this morning. Well I'm sure she's on her way, if I see her I let her know you'd like a word"

Conner nodded "Yeah thanks Ryan"

Ryan decided to make his way up to the stands where he noticed the Ducks already sat waiting for the meet to start. Charlie walked over to him and extended his hand "Hi, your Nicole Johnson's brother right?"

Ryan nodded "Yeah" shaking Charlie's hand "And you're Charlie Conway Captain of the Mighty Ducks"

Charlie grinned "Yeah and these are the rest of the ducks The Bash Brothers Dean Portman and Fulton Reed, Adam Banks, Russ Tyler, Ken Wu, Dave Lester Averman, Dwayne Robertson, Julie 'the cat' Gaffney, Luis Mendoza then there's the team love birds Guy Germaine and Connie Moreau and the guy stuffing his face with a hot dog is Greg Goldberg" Charlie grinned introducing the rest of the team

"Hey everyone, so what brings a hockey team to a track meet at 7:30 on a Thursday morning during the summer break?" Ryan asked sitting down in one of the seats

Portman shrugged "You tell me man, this is way too early"

Julie smiled "Actually we came to see your sister; we heard she got accepted to Eden Hall, me and Connie want to thank her properly for helping us out the last night after the game"

Ryan waved his hand dismissively "Ah don't worry about it, Swift will go out of her way to help people any time of the week" he grinned "Besides she's a ducks fan, I doubt very much she'd just let her favourite none-pro team be dismembered without getting involved"

"Swift?" Adam Banks enquired curiously 

"Oh it's the nickname me and Dad gave her when she first started track, mainly because of her pace" Ryan explained

"Ryan!" a voice shouted from the running track just below them. It was Jen, Nicole's closest friend

"Hey Jen" Ryan called back raising his hand

"Where's Swift?" she asked

Ryan frowned and glanced down at his watch "She's still not here?" he shouted back 

Jen shook her head "No I thought she was coming with you like normal"

"Hang on I'll go and ring home see if she's slept late or something"

Charlie glanced at Ryan "You want us to check the locker room and car park encase she's been cornered by some crazed fan"

"Yeah thanks" Ryan nodded as he began to make his way to the pay phone in the corridor.

Nicole skated full belt down the corridor towards her locker room when she nearly collided with her brother. She jammed her heel down into the ground allowing her self to slow to a stop just in front of her older brother. 

Ryan crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow "Cutting it a bit fine aren't you?"

"I know, I know" Nicole replied "Ryan I'll speak to you after the meet, I don't want a grilling from coach at my last track meet before I go to Eden"

"Yeah, but to let you know the ducks are here too" he told her calmly

Nicole looked surprised "They are? Why?"

"They want to thank you for helping out Julie and Connie last night. Hey Swift you never know they might become your biggest fans" he grinned "Now go and change before Coach Conner has a coronary"

Nicole nodded before she darted past him on her blades and slid into the locker room.

Portman appeared from the locker Room followed by Fulton looking very surprised "Dude, you didn't tell us she blades"

Ryan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Sorry slipped my mind, I guess that's where she was this morning"

Luis Mendoza also appeared beside Portman "You didn't tell us how cute she is either" 

Ryan cocked an eyebrow and grinned "I'll tell her you think so"

Ryan followed the Bash Brothers and Mendoza back to the stands where Adam, Goldberg and Averman had already assembled. Julie, Connie, Charlie, Guy and Kenny appeared from the other end of the stands.

"Its ok guys I found her she's went out on her blades and forgot the time" Ryan explain to them once they were all seated.

Dwayne and Russ were leaning over the bars off the stands getting a look at the gathering sprinters.

"So how good is Nic… um Swift?" Guy asked politely

Ryan looked at his sister as she lined up ready for a warm up "She's really good, but hey I'm biased after all" he smiled

Charlie watched as the sprinters lined up on the track for the first race. Nicole burst from her starting line taking second against a tall blonde haired kid. It was a battle between the two of them right to the end where Nicole took Second. "Who's the Blonde guy?" he asked

Ryan glanced briefly at the kid Charlie had referred to "Oh that's Jack Marlow A.K.A Dash; Swift has never managed to beat him he's the teams fastest"

"How come he never got a Scholarship as well?" Goldberg asked

Ryan shrugged 

"Why does the tortoise always beat the Hare? Why does bugs always beat Daffy why does…" Averman stated

"Cool it Averman" Fulton cut him off quickly

"Just making a point" Averman replied sounding hurt that Fulton had interrupted

"Point taken and understood" the Bash Brother replied

Julie let out a gasp and nudged Portman sat beside her who looked in the direction she was staring "Dude looks like Riley wants to play" he grinned evilly at Fulton

Ryan frowned at the three warrior players and then shot a glance at his sister who'd clearly also seen them.

Charlie glanced at the rest of the ducks "Let's just try to stay out of their way ok?" 

"Sure thing Charlie" Dwayne nodded in his strong Texan accent

"Dude don't worry about it, we'll stay out of their way, but of course if they get in our way" Fulton said emphasizing his point by cracking his knuckles making Connie cringe

"C'mon guys lets just save it for the when we're on the ice" Adam told them

"Yeah Banks' right, we don't want any trouble guys" Russ said looking directly at the two enforcers

"Especially if it gets Ryan or Nicole in trouble with Varsity" Julie added 

Portman slid his arm around her shoulders "Don't worry Cat Lady we'll stay clear of varsity"

Ryan was watching his sister again frowning "By the looks of it I think Nicole's already in trouble with varsity and she hasn't even started Eden Hall yet"

Nicole looked into the stand and saw the three warrior players and felt a slight feeling of panic rise in her stomach, I don't mind helping people but I didn't want to be on the receiving end of the warrior's wrath. She thought to herself

Dash came to stand beside her "Hey aren't they from Eden Hall's Varsity hockey team?"

Nicole nodded

"And aren't those people sat with your brother also from Eden Hall?"

Again Nicole nodded "Yeah that's the mighty ducks"

"Uh Huh, k Swift what'd you do?" he asked staring at her

"Well I kind of insulted them after the game on Monday night, they were starting on Julie Gaffney and Connie Moreau so I sort of stepped in and stuck for them" she explained

Dash shook his head "Your gonna end up trashing your athletics scholarship before it's even started you know that?"

"Swift! Dash! Come here I want a word before I cut this meet short" Coach Conner called to them

Nicole knelt down on the grass beside Jen as Coach Conner began speaking "I just want to say what a pleasure it's been to coach you this season and I hope to see you all after the summer. I would also like to wish our little Swift here the best of luck with her Scholarship at Eden Hall and to let you know we're all very proud of you and that you truly deserve this chance"

Nicole smiled "Thanks coach"

"Now unfortunately I've got to cut this session short as my wife has just gone into labour, so have a good summer guys" Coach Conner said as he hurried to the car park followed by a chorus of  cheers and well wishes to his wife.

Nicole rose to her feet and walked towards the locker room beside Jen silently suddenly feeling very sad and apprehensive about leaving her friends to take a scholarship in a preppy school.

"I'm gonna miss you girl" Jen sighed as they embraced her hair wet from the shower.

Nicole nodded her own hair damp "I'm gonna miss you too Jen, but I'll be home for holidays so we'll see each other"

Dash smiled as he gave her a hug "Well this is it Johnson the end of our rivalry"

"Miss you Jack" she whispered

"Uh huh I know, I might get to Eden Hall next year and then you'll really have to run" he grinned 

None of the others were out of the showers yet so Nicole wrote a message on their black board

I'll fly the flag for us at Eden and make you proud. 

Miss you all. Until next time

Swift.

 Nicole smiled at her two track mates before gathering her gear and blades and left the locker room holding back her tears.

Ryan waited outside for her and gave her a brief hug and she gave a laugh "Look I'm such a sensitive wimp" she smiled as she wiped away her tears.

Ryan smiled "C'mon lets go before the Eden Hall warriors decide to pay a visit"

Julie and Connie appeared from the direction of the stands both smiling warmly at Nicole "Hey well done you were really good" Connie smiled

"Thanks"

"We should be thanking you, now that Varsity are head hunting again" Julie said

Nicole nodded "It seems I'm on their hit list too, oh going to Eden hall is gonna be interesting to say the least" She smiled "I was surprised when Ryan told me you and the rest of the ducks were here, especially this time of morning"

"You're telling us, I only have one seven o clock in my day and this wasn't it" Portman declared with a grin

Charlie shook his head "I'm guessing introductions aren't necessary?" he asked

"Dude, we all know who Nicole is and she knows who we are, I'd say that just about covers it" Fulton chimed in

Nicole couldn't help but smile at the friendly hockey team. "Hey who's up for breakfast? I don't about any else but I'm starving" Ryan suddenly asked

Goldberg's eyes lit up "Breakfast!"

Fulton nodded also. Charlie looked around and nodded "Sure"

"Cool C'mon we can grab some supplies from the grocery store on the way to mine" Ryan nodded.

"Where's dad?" Nicole asked looking up at him

"Gone for Breakfast at Elaine's said he wouldn't be home until tonight"

Nicole pulled a face at her fathers girlfriends name "So he's going to straight to the station?" she asked as they began walking to the car park

"Yeah, he's taken Arrow but left Sahara"

Portman frowned "Dude who are Arrow and Sahara?"

"Dad's patrol dogs Arrow is a German Shepard and Sahara is a black Belgium Shepard. No here has a fear or allergy to dogs do they?" Ryan asked as the thought hit him

"No" they all answered     

"Right then who's coming with me to grab some food?" Ryan asked

Goldberg, Averman and Charlie volunteered to go with Ryan while the other walked with Nicole back to the house. "Hey Ryan I need your key!" Nicole suddenly shout

Ryan shook his head and tossed a set of keys at her.

"Thanks".

Riley walked out in front of them with Cole as soon as Ryan had pulled away in his car "Well look who's made friends with the losers, if it isn't little Nicky Johnson"

Nicole stared at him her green eyes blazing with dislike that border on hatred "Oh look its Dumb ass, brain dead" she retorted coldly

"Who?" Cole asked confused looking around himself expecting to see two other people.

"She just insulted us moron" Riley hissed 

Portman leaned on her shoulder while Fulton flanked her other side "Why boys, you sure you wanna play? Or haven't you forgotten what happened last time?" Fulton asked 

Portman nodded "Yeah Dude you did land down pretty hard on your head" he looked straight at Cole as he said it

Nicole suppressed the urge to laugh as she remembered how Portman had sent the varsity enforcer through one of the glass panels in the wall of the rink during the JV/Varsity showdown.

Cole seemed to shrink back from the Bash brother and stood behind his Captain. Reilly glared at each one of the group before retreating to his car where Scooter was waiting.

Nicole let out a sigh "Thanks I owe you one"

Julie linked arms with her "I think that makes us even" she smiled

"Yeah babe we take care of our own" Luis grinned

Nicole flashed him a "don't even bother" look before leading them through the park on the way to her house.

When they arrived at the house there were two cars parked in the driveway "Oh no" she groaned.

Adam looked at the cars "What's wrong?"

"Elaine's here" Nicole sighed

"And that's a problem?" Guy asked his arm around Connie's shoulders

"We don't exactly see eye to eye on things, I mean she's nice and everything but she keeps making me go on these shopping trips where we get our hair done and have manicures. I don't mind but she and her daughter Kayla do it everyday and it gets so boring"

"She has a daughter?" Luis asked his interest suddenly sparked

"She's spoilt, typical cheerleader type, and can't understand my love for track trials or ice hockey for that matter. We don't really get on"

"C'mon they can't be that bad" Kenny said walking towards the house to be greeted by a deep throaty bark

"Don't worry she's a softy really" Nicole assured him as she led them into the living room.

A thin blonde haired girl was sat on the sofa a tabby cat sat on her lap "Oh Nicole I was wondering when you'd be in, I need your help with changing your room round"

Nicole frowned "What do you mean Kayla?"

"Your Dad hasn't told you? Well our place is being redecorated so Mark said it would be ok if me and mum stayed here for a while, so of course I'll be having your room. Oh and I'm afraid Sahara can't sleep in the room anymore she frightens my honey" she smiled sweetly as she stroked the cat lovingly

Nicole stood silently letting the news sink in before she led group outside onto the patio in the morning sunshine where there were a number of comfy chairs and a cushioned love seat in the corner.

Russ sank down on one of the sun lounges with a sigh "What's with the blonde? She always like that to you?" he asked

Nicole nodded "Pretty much, but I'll sort it later, or I'll let Sahara sort it" She grinned evilly "So anyone want anything to drink? Before I get comfy and don't want to move" she asked looking at each of the ducks as they sprawled at over the assortment of chairs

"Just bring out a mixture" Adam yawned

Nicole nodded and came back a few minutes later carry a tray full of glasses and soft drinks and juices. "Here help yourselves"

Julie watched the large black dog pace the fence of its kennel the dog not taking her eyes from Nicole "That's Sahara?" she asked as Nicole came and sat beside her

"Uh huh, I'd let her out but she get excitable around new people" 

Portman looked at the dog "Screw that Swift let her out" he said nudging her with his foot 

"Alright but you were warned" Nicole slowly rose to her feet and walked to the kennel door "Sahara sit" she commanded in which the dog obeyed and waited for the next command "Wait"

Nicole slowly opened the door and swung it open wide "C'mon then, and take it steady".

The Sahara pounced on Nicole placing her large paws on the girl's shoulders wagging her tail hard.

The dog then noticed the group assembled on the patio and sat down watching Nicole waiting for her signal that she could greet her friends. Nicole nodded "Gently" Sahara bounded onto the patio and sniffed the nearest person which happened to be Julie before swiftly moving on to greet the rest. Once she'd greeted everyone at least twice Sahara sat on the lounge beside Portman before she lay down as if watching over the group.

"So what's Eden Hall like?" Nicole asked sitting back down

"It's a typical Preppy School, full of snot nosed cheer leaders and over bearing jocks with to much money" Julie replied almost instantly 

Nicole nodded grinning "Is there anything there I'm actually going to like?"

"Us" Connie grinned 

"We get plenty of time for practicing" Dwayne added "We don't have to take as many subjects as the other students"

"Now that I can get used to" she grinned "Anything else I should know?"

"Pray you get a dorm room with someone you know or you get a single" Fulton added 

"Stay away from Varsity both players and Cheerleaders or anyone related to Riley"

Kayla appeared holding a brown envelope which she handed to Nicole "This just came for you"

"Thanks" Nicole answered with a dull tone.

Kayla smiled warmly at Portman before going back inside. Portman shuddered "Save me"

Julie looked at Nicole who was still staring at the envelope "Well open it, we know it's from Eden hall, they always send the information about dorms before term starts"

Nicole ripped open the envelope and pulled out a white piece of paper with the subject choices on it before she found another paper smaller this time with her dorm number and name of her roommate on it "No way"

"What?" they all asked at once

Nicole handed the paper to Julie who then grinned at handed it to Connie "This is great! Kind of creepy but great" Connie declared

"What!" the others demanded

"We got a dorm for three people and Swift's our roommate" Connie grinned

"No fair we wanted that dorm!" Portman and Fulton both whined "Dude we got dismissed for a group of chicks" Fulton sighed looking at Portman 

"Fulton Reed! I know you didn't just call me a chick" Julie rose to her feet glaring at the Bash brother a cushion ready in her hand.

"Oh and what you gonna do about it?" Fulton asked crossing his arms grinning

In response Julie flung the cushion at him with all her might, catching Fulton in the shoulder.

Portman picked a cushion behind him and stood up "Dude looks like the Cat lady wants to play"   

The other ducks got up arming themselves with pillows while Connie rose to stand beside Julie. Adam flung a pillow at Nicole who caught it and rose to her feet "Well looks like we got a slight disadvantage here girls" she said looking first at Julie then at Connie.

Julie picked up two pillows as did Connie "Better even the odds then"

And with that a pillow fight raged doing nothing for Kayla's view of Nicole but creating a very strong bond between the Ducks and the Sprinter. 

By the time Ryan, Charlie, Goldberg and Averman returned there were several pillows sprawled over the patio along with the exhausted ducks. Portman and Fulton were both sat on a lounge when the four made their way through the carnage of the pillow fight "Dude I hope you're ready to cook, we're starving" Fulton grinned

Ryan nodded "Yeah, where's Nicole?" he asked not seeing his sister nor Julie or Connie for that matter

Nicole tried to move but the sheer weight of Portman sat on her rendered her efforts useless "Portman you weigh a ton" she groaned

Julie was pinned down by Adam and Russ while to her left Connie had been sat on by Luis and Kenny "Nicole at least only Portman is sat on you" Connie groaned

Nicole wriggled trying to relieve to heavy pressure on her stomach "At least you not being sat on by an enforcer" she replied

Portman grinned at her from his position "Serves you right for starting a pillow fight against the Bash brothers"

"Shouldn't have called us Chicks" Julie replied and then groaned as Adam shifted his position.

"What would you rather they called you?" he asked "Honey?"

"No but I don't like being called a Chick" 

"Lets sort this later man, I'm hungry" Fulton nudged Portman.

In the living room sat her father and another man she thought was familiar "Bombay!" Charlie gasped

"Hey guys" Gordon smiled

They all stood stunned, Mark Johnson smiled and then glanced curiously at his children "I see you've already made friends with some of the Eden Hall students"

Nicole nodded "Yeah these are the Mighty Ducks JV hockey team at Eden Hall"

 Kayla came back from the garden looking thoroughly disgusted "You're such a child Nicole! There are cushions everywhere and no doubt you've gone through my room looking for pillows for your pathetic pillow fight"

Nicole raised her eyebrow "Excuse me whose room?"

"Nicole" Her father warned

"Yeah I'm going" Nicole sighed walking out onto the patio followed by the rest of the ducks

Kayla left the room to answer her mobile leaving the former ducks coach and police officer alone

"Family Problems?" Bombay inquired gently

Mark sighed "It's just a slight personality clash, I'm sure it will pass eventually, at least its only the summer they have to spend together, what with Nicky going to Eden hall in September"

"Yeah I meant to congratulate her on that, I'm also glad she's met the ducks, she'll need friends at that place. Don't get me wrong it's a good school but the "preppies" as Charlie and the others call them are very domineering and tend to weasel out students that aren't as wealthy as themselves"

Mark looked at him "You mean they pick of kids that don't meet their standards?"

Bombay nodded "Yeah the Hockey team is the worst, but I heard Nicole stepped in and defended Julie and Connie last night after the Duck game, According to Coach Orion a couple of the Warrior Players from Eden's Varsity team showed up and started making trouble"

"She did?" Mark sounded surprised as she watched his daughter and the ducks straighten out the garden and Patio. 

Nicole was talking to one of the boys dressed in a pair of torn jeans and leather jacket. Bombay smiled "Don't worry that's Dean Portman he's one of the…"

"Bash Brothers I know. Nicole made me watch a few ducks games with her, she has a passion for Ice hockey as well as track, and I taught her everything that you taught me when we played with the Hawks as kids" Mark smiled

"She any good?" Bombay enquired curiously

Mark nodded "She makes a good scorer because of her speed; it enables her to weave and dodge her larger opponents. Makes a pretty good defender too, she can hold me at bay long enough for Ryan to reclaim the puck"

Bombay nodded "Ryan gave up Ice hockey didn't he? After he injured his shoulder"

Mark nodded again "Yeah it shook him up pretty bad when the doc told him if he continued to play he was likely to lose the use in his arm, so naturally he retired but he's training to be a chef" 

Ryan ran back in and began emptying the bag on the counter "Dad, we're cooking breakfast you want?" he asked

Mark looked at Gordon "How about it? I'm not working until this afternoon"

Bombay shrugged "Why not it could give us the chance to catch up and see how the kids have been doing"

Ryan nodded "cool" he said as he lit the grill and grabbed two frying pans from the cupboard.

Ryan was busy cooking bacon and eggs while Bombay was hounded by questions from the ducks "So why are you here?" Averman asked munching on a bacon roll

"Well I bumped in to Mark here who I played Hockey with as a kid" Bombay explained

"Yeah Gordon and I played for the Hawks in our younger days" Mark added grinning

"You were a Hawk too!" Adam stared at him surprised 

"Yep I also taught Ryan and later Nicole to skate and play" Mark smiled looking at each of his children

Goldberg stuffed his bacon and egg roll into his mouth looking at Ryan thoughtfully "I bet you were a goalie right?" he guessed

Ryan shook his head "Nope. Enforcer"

"Dude" both Portman and Fulton declared proudly

"What about Nicole? What position do you play?" Connie asked

Nicole looked up clearing not really paying attention to the conversation at hand. "Huh. Oh I play defence or I can play as a forward usually a right wing" she answered smiling briefly before there was a heavy thud from above.

"What junk!" Kayla almost shrieked throwing something down the stairs "How do you expect me to store my clothes with all this Hockey crap in your wardrobe?" 

Nicole lunged for the stairs angrily before her father pushed her a side "I'll deal with this" he told her "Excuse me a moment Guys" he smiled towards Bombay and the ducks

A pair of Ice skates flew past him and slid along the tiled kitchen floor stopping at Ryan's feet, "Why are we being cursed with her all summer?" he sighed

"How dare she go through my things! What a bitch!" Nicole groaned furiously

There was silence above them as her Father came back down looking decidedly smug with himself "It's all under control"

Nicole smiled and finished her bacon roll before picking up her skates from the floor and carried them back up stairs

The others waited for the sounds of screams and bangs, nothing happened and Nicole reappeared a few minutes later her Hockey gear in her arms smiling "Well maybe this summer won't be so bad, I'm storing my gear with Ryan's in the spare room" she told her dad, who nodded.

Ryan looked at the clock "Dad it's almost twelve thirty don't you think you should get going?"

His father swallowed the rest of his roll and nodded pulling his uniform straight "Yeah I suppose I'd better. Well I'm sorry it's only a short reunion Gordon"

Bombay smiled and shook Mark's hand "It was good to see you again Mark, No doubt we'll be seeing each other again soon"

Mark smiled "Well tomorrow is my day off I was planning a barbeque with Elaine and the kids, your more than welcome to join us"

"And the ducks" Nicole's voice floated from the spare room

"Yeah of course everyone is welcome. Tomorrow as early as you want, some one will be here." Mark told them, before he whistled to Arrow who had been silently sleeping under the dinning room table "See you later Ryan, make sure your sister takes it easy on her knee okay?"

"You got it Dad" Ryan nodded

"Bye everyone" Mark called as he disappeared out the door.

            When he was gone the group began talking to Bombay about Eden and what had happened with the warriors after the JV versus Varsity showdown.

"They're really bad losers" Goldberg said "They keep attacking us and playing pranks on us at the dorms"

"Yeah the only member on the Varsity team who seems okay with us winning is Scooter" Guy added

"Yeah but I reckon that's only because he's got something for the Cat lady" Averman grinned

"Shut up Averman!" Julie snapped glaring at him

"C'mon Jules you saw the look on his face when Riley and Cole started last night" Connie added

"Yeah Connie's got a point Julie, Scooter was definitely bothered that Riley was starting on you" Nicole chimed in

Julie was beginning to look harassed by all the comments and Bombay decided to change the subject "So Nicole what happened with you knee?"

Nicole smiled slightly "Dad worrying again? It's nothing I jarred it a couple of weeks back after a fall in one of the Hurdle races. Dad just wants to make sure I don't aggravate an old injury I suppose"

Adam nodded "I know what that's like my dad constantly makes me go for checks with the doctor to make sure my shoulder is still okay"

Kayla skipping down the stairs dressed in a mini skirt knee length black boots and a dark green khaki strap top, she smiled coldly at Nicole before hurrying for the door.

Nicole stared at the back of Kayla, her emerald green eyes blazing "Kayla why are you wearing my top?" she asked sweetly 

Kayla smiled back "I didn't think you'd mind it's not like your short of these types of tops anyway" and before Nicole could say anything she was out the door and gone

Nicole sighed in Frustration "One of us will not survive the summer"


	2. Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own the ducks or anything from the films. Every thing else belongs to me.

Chapter 2.

The summer passed surprisingly fast with Nicole spending most of her time playing Street hockey with the ducks or shopping with Julie and Connie. The three had become very close and often had "girlie" nights where they'd rent out movies and eat lots of junk food with out the guys.

As for Kayla, Nicole rarely crossed paths with her, she was up and gone from the house before the blonde and usually slept in the spare room or at Jen's.

It was the day before school started and Nicole was still sleeping, for once in her own room. Kayla had stayed at her new boyfriends the night before.

The window was open letting the cool summer breeze filter into the room helping to combat the humid temperatures that came at night.

"Nicole! Hey Nicole wake up!"

Nicole stirred and opened her eyes and listened her sleep fogged mind trying to inform her of the person calling her.

"Nicole! Don't make me come up there! Get up!"

Nicole smiled. Portman. She turned and glanced at the bedside clock 7:33 the neon green face glowed. Nicole groaned rolling out of the covers stretching as she straightened her dark purple spaghetti strap top and matching shorts. She stumbled over to the open window and leaned out the cool morning breeze tugging at her long brown hair "What is it?" she yawned

Portman grinned at her surrounded by Julie, Fulton, Averman and Russ "Good morning C'mon we're going to the beach to catch one more day of freedom before school starts"

Nicole smiled slightly "That's cool, but do you know what time it is? It's so early not even the suns up"

"Hey Portman she's starting to sound like you" Averman laughed 

Julie smiled "C'mon Nicky it'll be fun"

Nicole smiled brightly making her green eyes dance "Alright give me two minutes" she said disappearing back inside.

A few minutes later she appeared dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a small top with her bathing costume underneath.

"Happy now that you've ruined my plans to sleep my last day away?" she glared playfully at the Bash brother

"Yeah I am, if I have to up at this time of the morning so do you" Portman answered with an evil grin

"C'mon dude, lets go round up the other ducks" Fulton said

Julie sat on her beach towel tanning her legs while Nicole and Connie sat on either side of them watching the guys play a quick game of street hockey behind them.

"So you nervous about tomorrow?" Connie asked her eyes following Guy as he tried to reclaim the puck from Adam

Nicole shook her head "Not really I'm more excited really"

Julie smiled "Well we'll meet you in the morning if you want, and your eating lunch with us at our table"

"But I'm not a duck" Nicole replied

"As good as" Charlie grinned over hearing their conversation "Over this summer you've played more hockey than running track"

"No way we're letting Varsity get at you. Right dude?" Fulton asked looking back at Portman, who flashed a carefree grin at Nicole

Luis smiled handsomely at her "Right Babe like I said at the beginning of the summer, we look after our own"

Nicole rolled her eyes at Luis and then rose to her feet glancing at her watch "I've gotta go I still have some stuff to pack before tomorrow and then I promised Ryan I'd taste test some of his deserts before he presents them at his college"

Goldberg's face lit up at the mention of deserts "Taste testing deserts!"

Nicole laughed "You can help if you want, Ryan would be glad of a bigger group opinion than just me and dad"

Julie grinned "one day left for sugar foods before Orion has us on a healthy eating plan guys" she reminded them

"C'mon guys who's up for some sugar rushes?" Portman challenged 

Kenny shook his head "Not me I have to work in my parent's restaurant this afternoon"

Dwayne and Russ also shook their heads" We gonna finish get some new gear for tomorrow" Russ grinned

"Gear?" Connie asked 

"Supplies, for pranks against Varsity" Russ explained

"I still think your all just plain mean, but us ducks do need to protect ourselves" Dwayne shrugged

"Cool I'll go with you" Guy volunteered 

Connie sighed "Well you boys go and buy war toys we're going to Nicole's"

Julie waited for Nicole patiently, though there wasn't really any major rush, lessons didn't start until tomorrow. Ryan loaded her bags in the car and waited with Julie until Nicole appeared dressed in a pair of bootleg black combats and a deep red top. "C'mon Swift lets go" he smiled giving her a brief hug.

Julie smiled "You look nice, the rest of the ducks are gonna meet us there"

Nicole nodded "Hey I like your jeans Julie" she smiled noticing Julie was wearing a pair of bootleg blue jean with silver studs around the bottom.

"Thanks"

When they arrive none of the other ducks could be seen Julie pulled her own bags from the trunk of he car while Ryan said good bye to his sister. Nicole grabbed her bags and stood beside her friend "Well this is it"

Julie nodded "Yep this is it, C'mon lets go check our dorm and then find the others"

Nicole nodded and followed Julie into the dorm building.

The room wasn't huge but it was big enough to allow three people to sleep and hang out in there was also a small room connected to their bedroom which served as a bathroom. Nicole took the lower bunk while Julie had the top; they left the single bed against the opposite wall for Connie. "Will you show me where the Dean's office is? I'm need to collect my lesson timetable" Nicole asked quietly suddenly sounding slightly nervous

Julie looked up from her packing and stared at Nicole nodding "Of course I will, don't worry this is gonna be the best year ever"

Nicole smiled and then nodded pulling her roller blades from the bottom of her bag "Thanks Julie, I'm so glad I met you and the rest of the ducks"

Julie smiled "I'm glad you are our friend too" as she gave Nicole a sisterly embrace "Let's go get your time table from the Dean and then we'll find the rest of the ducks"

Once they'd collected their lesson schedules the two went to find the other ducks. They found Portman and Fulton in the cafeteria sat at the ducks table comparing timetables "Hey babes!" Portman greeted Nicole and Julie with a teasing grin

Both girls rolled their eyes at him before sitting down "Nicole let me see your timetable so I can check lessons" Julie said holding out her hand

Nicole shrugged and handed it to her "So who are you boarding with?" she asked Portman who was sat beside her 

"Fulton" he replied

"Its cool last year I shared with a none duck" Fulton added

"Hey Kenny dude!" Portman shouted "Over here"

"We're in all the same classes" Julie declared with a smile handing Nicole her timetable.

Kenny grinned as he sat down "Hey everyone Connie and Guy are just coming I ran into them in the dorm block"

Soon enough the duck had all found their way to the cafeteria where it was soon established that they were nearly all in the same classes together, the only difference was that Nicole, Julie, Connie all had creative writing class while the rest of the ducks had a free. Nicole groaned when she realised her first track meet was the following morning before first lessons "Crap they always think athletes want to get up early"

"What time?" Adam asked

"Seven am, only for an hour"

The first few weeks flew by with lessons, practices and staying away from Varsity. The Warriors had a new player Brandon Knox who was extremely short tempered both on and off the ice having constantly beat up certain members of the ducks when he could. Averman was his latest victim; the ducks player had been dunked in the toilets head first and then thrown in the dumpster.

The Bash Brothers were again sat at the ducks table this time planning revenge "Dude you smell rank" Fulton declared moving away from Averman

"It's not my fault and I have had a shower" Averman retorted looking hurt

"Dude it hasn't helped, maybe you should go take another one" Portman suggested

Averman sighed and rose from the table and left. Connie looked at the others "Maybe we should tell Coach, he could make Riley, Cole and Knox quit attacking us"

"No way" Charlie shook his head "This is between us and them like it's always been" he told her firmly

Scooter came over to their table moving slowly as though he was in pain "Hey guys I know we haven't been on the best of terms, but I have to warn you about Knox" he said quietly smiling briefly at Julie

Adam frowned and looked at Charlie, Portman and Fulton were on their feet looking decidedly dangerous.

Charlie nodded "Okay we're listening" he said coldly

"When you play the Warriors in the warm up game next week be careful he plays extremely dirty his only care is to hurt his opponents, he's already indicated his major targets, Banks and Moreau"

Connie looked slightly worried "How do you know all this?"

"I over heard them talking after they'd giving me a beating, they obviously thought I was out cold" Scooter replied and to prove his point he lifted his shirt to reveal some angry looking bruises over his ribs.

The ducks looked at him horrified "Thank you for the warning Scooter" Connie smiled

"Yeah man thanks, maybe it would be a good idea for you to lie low for a while" Fulton nodded

Scooter just nodded "Just be careful I gotta go before Riley and the others notice I'm gone" and with that he was gone.

Julie bit her bottom lip "Poor Scooter, We need to make those Varsity Pigs pay!" she suddenly hissed angrily

Nicole entered the cafeteria limping and looking really pissed off. "What happened?" Adam asked moving up for her to sit down

"There's a new girl on the team Elisa Knox, Brandon's sister she is as dirty as her brother. The Bitch tripped me on the Hurdle race and I twisted my knee. Coach wants me to rest up before the trails on Saturday so at least I don't have get up to early until then"

"So it's not serious then?" Charlie asked concerned 

Nicole shook her head "Coach doesn't think so, just wants me to rest up be on the safe side"

The bell sounded putting an end to the ducks conversation

"C'mon Nicky we've got Creative writing now" Julie said getting up from the table

Nicole let out a whimper "I don't want to move already" placing her head down on the table

Julie glanced at Connie "We could cover for her Con…"

Nicole shook her head "No don't worry I can walk to the lesson, Thank god it's my last lesson for the day" She managed a weak smiled as she slowly rose to her feet and slowly followed Julie and Connie into the madding crowds of students.

Portman followed her with his eyes, frowning "We need some serious pay back guys"

The others nodded Luis walked over also frowning "What happened to Nicky?"

"She had a run in with Brandon Knox's Sister Elisa" Russ explained

Dwayne shifted in his seat "Y'all know what I think we should do? We should dye their uniforms or even fill their locker room with some nice friendly Rattle snakes" he growled

The others looked at him in surprise "Hey calm down cowboy, we're gonna get some pay back" Goldberg told him patting him on the shoulder.

Riley and Brandon waited outside the creative writing class as the bell rang for the end of the lesson. They waited until the students and Miss Rowlani had left before they entered. Riley smiled as he blocked the exit for the two feline ducks and the sprinter. Julie took a step back from the doorway and glanced at Nicole and Connie who were also staring at the Warrior players then to make matters worse Cole appeared.

"Shit" Nicole cursed under her breath

"I'll say" Connie whispered

Brandon sneered as he noticed Nicole's limp "Oh that leg looks painfully, hope its not serious"

"Kiss my ass" Nicole retorted heatedly

"You know that temper of yours could get you in a lot of trouble" Riley told her

Connie lunged for the door suddenly her speed out moving the instinctive grab from Cole. She ran down the corridor towards the cafeteria where she prayed the ducks were still hanging out. Cole was close behind his bulky form covering a surprising amount of ground in a short time. Connie slid into the cafeteria and fell into Guy's open arms "Quick Cole is after me and Julie and Nicole are trapped in the classroom with Riley and Knox." She told them quickly

Guy pulled her behind him as Cole came crashing through the double doors. Portman and Fulton stood up glaring like to enraged bulls. "Dude look what tried to mess with one of our girls" Portman snarled as both of the bash brothers checked Cole into the wall before dragging him to the large walk in refrigerator in the kitchen where they flung him inside like a rag doll while Charlie and Adam jammed a broom and mop through the handles acting like a lock.

"C'mon Julie and Nicky are still in trouble" Connie reminded them dragging Guy by his t-shirt.

Brandon backed Nicole into the corner while Riley had Julie by the hair. "Now I'm gonna tell you nicely just this once. On Saturday your going to let my sister win the trials, fake an injury if you want, but she will win, got it?" he snarled

Nicole stared at him a look of pure hatred on her face "No" she answered

Riley gave a yell as Julie kicked him in the shin and made a lunge for the door Riley checked her cruelly into the side of a locker and laughed "You and Scooter are a lot a like you know, Goalies never were built for physical contact"

Julie slumped to her knees gripping her right elbow, which had been crushed against the locker.

Scooter suddenly appeared and smacked Riley in the jaw sending his captain sprawling to the floor. 

"Scooter what the hell are you doing?" Brandon demanded momentarily forgetting about Nicole

Scooter was glaring at Riley how was holding his hand to a spilt lip "I warned you once before Riley, not to lay a hand on her or any of her friends" he growled

Riley gave a weak laugh "You're protecting Gaffney? Have you forgotten she's a duck?"

Scooter nodded "Yes I'm protecting Julie and I know she's a duck and quite frankly I don't care. They beat us big shit, it proves the best team one"

Brandon moved towards the Warrior Goal in an aggressive fashion "I thought you'd learned your lesson the first time. Looks like you need a little revision lesson"

Riley held up his hand "No Knox I'll deal with this"

Nicole had already pulled Julie up and out of harms way and was now watching the scene in front of them unfold.

"Scooter Buddy, I'm your friend I only want to make sure you perform at your best and you can't do that when your mind is on the ducks goalie, besides she looks like a bit of a slut"

"You son of a bitch Riley!" Scooter snapped swinging at him again.

"Wow Dude Cool it, the Dean will have you suspended" Portman told him struggling to keep the Warrior's enraged Goalie from Riley.

"Scooter Calm down, C'mon lets go" Charlie whispered calmly 

It took both Portman and Fulton to keep Scooter from ripping Riley to pieces as they dragged him to the girl's dorm room.

Once all the ducks were assembled in the room they let Scooter go and watched him run his hands through his hair calming down dramatically, he look at Julie  who was still holding her elbow "Are you hurt?" he asked genuinely concerned 

She shook her head "Its just bruised nothing serious" she smiled "Thank you Scooter"

Nicole nodded as she lowered herself slowly down onto her bed next to Adam "Yeah thanks. You really saved us, I don't want to think of what would of happened if you hadn't shown when you did"

Scooter smiled "Glad I could help, though I'm not sure where I stand with the team now"

"Worry about it later, right now we need to get some pay back" Russ told him 

Julie sat down on her bed next to Connie while the others all found spaces on the other beds or on the chairs.

Nicole sighed straightening out her injured leg "So did you guys manage to come up with a workable plan?" she asked

Fulton shrugged "We were discussing it when Connie came in running for her life"

"We did have one suggestion from Dwayne but it was too sadistic even for us" Adam said

"Which was?" Connie asked curiously

"We could either dye their uniforms or release some rattle snakes into their locker room" Russ grinned

The three girls looked at Dwayne in surprise "Jesus Cowboy when you want revenge, you really go all out" Nicole exclaimed shaking her head then she stopped with a smile "Though it's not a bad idea…"

"What!" the others almost shrieked

"How many pain killers have you taken?" Goldberg asked his eyes wide

"No I mean the whole snake idea, we wouldn't need to use deadly or poisonous snakes we could just use a couple of harmless grass snakes. I don't think any of the warriors have the brains to realise what type of snake they're dealing with" she paused and glanced apologetically at Scooter "No offence"

"None taken" he smiled 

"Okay even if we could pull this off, where would we find that many grass snakes?" Charlie asked

Dwayne grinned "Don't worry Charlie them critters are as common as cattle on a ranch"

"I take that means their real easy to find?" Goldberg said glancing at Nicole, who nodded. 

"Right then we can go looking for the grass snakes tonight and plant them tomorrow after our practice" Charlie decided

Scooter shook his head slowly "I gotta I better idea why don't Nicole and I release the snakes while your at practice, that way it will look like you had nothing to do with it, cause you'll all be accounted for"

Nicole looked thoughtful, but to her surprise both the bash brothers were shaking their heads "No way" Fulton told him scowling "As good an idea as it is we're not letting some else take the wrap"

"We're less likely to get caught" Nicole told him in matter of fact tone

"Your supposed to be resting that knee anyway" Adam pointed out

"Yeah babe you rest up we'll fill you on the details afterwards, promise" Portman told her flashing his best smile

Nicole stared at him her arms crossed. Averman shifted in his seat "Besides you girls shouldn't be involved, this is a job for us men" he said

Connie glanced at him

"Counts you out then huh les" Adam chuckled some of the others laughed lightly.

Julie glanced at Nicole and Connie smiling slightly, the other two girls just stared back at her silently clearly understanding she wanted to speak in private later.

Dwayne may not be the sharpest knife in the draw at times but he also caught the look Julie had flashed at the girls, so when the meeting was over he hung back "Uh Girls, you want me to find you some grass snakes?" he asked quietly looking at each of them

Julie looked at him in surprise "Dwayne please don't tell the others, they'll only try to stop us"

Dwayne just nodded "Sure thing Cat lady, I'll bring you the snakes later on tonight when the other guys are a sleep"

Nicole smiled at him brightly "Thanks Cowboy your one in a million, you know that?"

Dwayne blushed with pride before quickly leaving.

Connie smiled at them "C'mon maybe we should start getting ready, we've got to hit those warrior jocks hard and fast"

"Tonight then as soon as Dwayne brings us the snakes, we grab some bleach some the caretakers cupboard, I think Varsity need a bit of flare added to their uniforms don't you" Julie said grinning

Nicole nodded popping to pills into her mouth and swallowed them with some water.

Dwayne appeared just after eleven carrying a bucket with a good twelve grass snakes in it. The girls were all dressed in black and silently slipped out of the building and down towards the ice rink.

Dwayne snuck back to his room where he got into his bed careful not to wake Russ or Kenny.

Nicole limped behind the two other girls as they approached the varsity locker room, Connie glanced back behind them "I'll keep watch" she whispered excitement lacing her voice.

Nicole nodded carrying the bottles of bleach while Julie carried the bucket of grass snakes into the locker room. Julie handed Nicole some rubber gloves to make sure she didn't get the strong cleaning bleach on her skin. Nicole splashed the bleach over every bit of warrior clothing she could see before Julie tipped the bucket on its side and allowed the grass snakes to slither into the clothes, towels and open lockers. "C'mon let go" She whispered as she opened the door and quietly slide out.

Nicole followed still limping on her injured knee as they quickly collected Connie and headed back across the campus. As the passed the Locker room for the track athletes Nicole stopped "Wait a second there's something I've got to do" she whispered and disappeared inside before remerging a few moments later. "Okay let's go"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Dwayne woke to the rude pokes and prods of the other guys, he slowly opened his eyes to see Portman and Fulton leaning over him their arms crossed "Howdy y'all it's a little earlier for wake up calls don't you think?"

Fulton tipped up Dwayne's bed sending the half asleep cowboy to the floor "Right now who did you go to see last night Dwayne?" Charlie demanded

Scooter was also there having spent the night crashing in the Bash brother's room; he looked at the duck player still sat on the floor.

Dwayne looked at each of his team mates innocently "I don't know what you mean Charlie, I been here all night"

Portman took a step towards him "Listen dude Russ told us you had left and came to bed gone eleven"

Dwayne sighed "I can't tell you, I promised, I'm sorry guys you'll have to trust me"

Adam looked at him and sighed helping Dwayne to his feet "Look Dwayne it's two in the morning we've had little sleep and the bash brothers are cranky just tell us"

Dwayne chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully "Their gonna have my head for this…" he sighed "I went to see the girls"

"Huh?" Guy said confused "Why?"

"I took them some grass snakes" that was all Dwayne had to say before the others realised what had gone on while they slept.

Goldberg glanced at Averman and then looked at Charlie "Do you think they went through with it Charlie?" he asked

Charlie shrugged "Only one way to find out Goldie"

The ducks quickly headed down the corridor most of them dressed in loose jogging bottoms and t-shirts, all were barefooted and it was probably the first time most of the ducks had seen Portman with out his bandana on his head.

They stopped outside the girl's dorm before Charlie knocked on the door. They waited as the door slowly opened and Connie peeped out looking half asleep "Charlie it's two in the morning what do you guys want?"

"Cons can we come in please" Guy asked gently knowing Connie never could say no when he asked

Connie sighed and opened the door for the guys to all enter.

Nicole stared at them sleepily from her bed, Julie doing the same as the guys filed in Connie climbed back into her warm bed with a sigh "So what's up?"

"We could ask you girls the same thing, you've got some explaining to do" Charlie told her

All three girls glanced accusingly at Dwayne who was stood behind Fulton in the corner of the room. Nicole closed her eyes briefly and sighed sleepily "Don't worry about it Charlie we just did you guys we're planning only faster, now go back to bed its late, we can sort out the finer details in the morning, okay?" she yawned

Julie smiled at Nicole's matter of fact tone but it quickly vanished when the guys all found seat either on chairs or on the floor "Guys come on it's not like we did anything you weren't going to" She told them

"It's not about what you did or didn't do" 

"Yeah this is about a mans pride, that he should be able to protect his women from harm" Averman finished

Connie muffled a burst of laughter at Averman's statement, Julie yawned and then smiled "No offence Averman but who said we're your women?"

"And what makes you think we need your protection?" Nicole added

"Because of what happened after your creative writing class" Adam told her quietly

Nicole flicked her green eyes in the direction of the door where Adam was sat beside Portman both leaning lazily against the door. "We just got caught off guard is all" she told before yawning 

"And what about your knee? You're supposed to be resting it" He asked 

Nicole frowned "What's my knee got to do with pulling off the prank?" she asked

"Two reasons. One your supposed to be taking it easy and two don't you think it's a bit strange that Elisa Knox the sister of Varsity's new Enforcer tried to break your leg days before Eden's first major track competition?"

Nicole shrugged "Coincidence besides I've already got my revenge on Elisa"

"Oh and what would that be beautiful?" Luis asked sweetly "Of course you could also tell me in private. What do you say sweet lips?"

Nicole looked at him coldly her emerald green eyes blazing with annoyance "You're walking a very fine line Mendoza, you call me another one of your male pet names again and I'll hurt you in a way that will leave you dateless for the next two years" 

Luis raised his hands in defeat "Okay I get the point, can't blame a guy for asking"

Portman grinned at him "How's it feel Luis? To be dismissed before the first date?"

Luis Mendoza glared at him darkly before slumping into a silent sulk.

"So about the Revenge?" Russ reminded her.

Nicole smile a beautiful yet evil smile "Lets just say it has something to do with P.V.A glue and permanent blue hair dye"

Portman stared at her as did the other ducks "Dude remind me never to get on Nicky's bad side" He nudged Fulton

Fulton nodded "Ditto" 

Julie was laughing at the mental image of Elisa Knox's perfect long blonde hair sticky, matted and bright blue.

Connie smiled slightly her eyes closed "Won't pulling a prank on Elisa make Brandon more dangerous?"

Nicole again shrugged "Don't know more than likely, but regardless of what he thinks I'm not scared of him"

"Good because he scares us more than the Bash brothers on a revenge streak" Kenny declared looking at Averman for agreement.

"Well it's not like we're gonna let him anywhere near you. Right guys?" Scooter said looking at both Portman and Fulton

"Damn Straight. Ducks stick together" Portman and Fulton declared simultaneously 

Julie yawned "Guys I don't want to break up this lovely male bonding but we are kinda tired after our little trip to the locker rooms so if you don't mind I need to sleep"

Nicole nodded yawning "Yeah guys me too"

Connie looked as though she'd already dropped back off to sleep as she made no comment.

Charlie sighed with a nod but made no move to leave. Portman was still sat beside Adam leaning against the door his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the two girls drop gently back off to sleep with in a matter of moments "You know guys I think it would be a good idea if we stayed here and kept watch, You know encase those Varsity dicks try anything" the bash brother decided

Scooter looked at him with an amused look "Why Portman if I didn't know any better I'd think you were going soft"

The bash brother look at him "Hey dude the day that happens is the day Goldberg goes off his food." Goldberg looked hurt "Hey man just pick on the chubby guy won't don't you"

 Portman looked at the defensemen and shrugged before continuing "We ducks have a saying, when you mess with one duck get ready to take on the rest of the flock"

"Especially the Bash Brothers" Fulton added with a grin

Adam smiled "The ducks fly together"

The others nodded.

"So tonight we crash here just to be safe" Charlie whispered trying to get comfy on floor.


	4. Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know the drill I don't own the ducks or anything from the films. Anything you don't know belongs to me. Well enjoy reading and don't forget R/R. Sorry forgot the disclaimer in chapter 3, don't sue me.

Chapter 4.

Nicole slowly opened her eyes and glanced at the clock on the bedside table 8:00am she sighed and closed her eyes again before hearing a rumble of gentle snores, what. Julie and Connie don't snore. She thought to herself frowning. She slowly leaned out of bed and looked with a mixture of confusion and amusement at the pile of human bodies on the floor, Portman was still slumped against the door with Adam leaning up against the wall beside him. While the rest of the ducks and Scooter were sprawled out over the floor using each other as pillows.

Nicole reached up and tugged the cover, waking Julie "Hey Cat Lady take a look" she whispered

Julie stirred "What is it?" came a sleepy whisper and then "Who the hell's snoring?" to which she too leaned out of bed and saw the same thing Nicole had seen "Aw those guys" she giggled

On the opposite side of the room Connie also stirred at the sound of the snoring and sat up yawning before her eyes widened at the sight of her male team mates sprawled over her dorm room floor "I thought they'd left"

"I guess they didn't manage to get that far" Julie whispered back

Nicole smiled as she gingerly stepped out of bed testing the severity of her injured knee, which was slightly swollen and purple from the bruising "Wonderful, I need to get the bathroom for the pain killers" she whispered looking at the sleeping heap which were her friends

Julie looked at the group blocking the way to the bathroom "Your gonna have to go through them, I think, unless you want to wake them up"

Nicole shrugged "Personally I don't want to do either, but my knee is screaming for pain relief"

"Well then go around them and towards the door then you only have to step over Portman and Adam to get into the bathroom" Connie offered having already worked out the easiest route through the human obstacle course.

Nicole sighed and limped as quickly as she could towards the door stepping over the legs of Fulton and Guy at the same time. She stopped by Portman and carefully stepped over his legs wincing as he suddenly shifted his position causing her to pivot on her bad leg. She bit down on her lip as she stood with her full weight on her injured leg and grabbed the end of the bunk to steady herself. Fulton appeared beside her and gripped her by her elbow while nudging Portman with his foot "Yo Portman dude, Shift yourself Nicole needs to get to the bathroom"

Nicole smiled gratefully at him "Thanks Fulton" she whispered so not to wake the others. 

Portman looked at her and tucked his legs out the way for her, and then widened his eyes for silent shock at her bruised knee "Wow babe that is one nasty looking bruise" he told her as she hobbled into the bathroom to get the painkillers.

Adam slowly opened his eyes and yawned rubbing the stiffness from his neck "Morning guys" he sighed sleepily 

"Hey Adam. Sleep well?" Julie asked

He shook his head "Nope not really"

Nicole came back from the bathroom holding a glass of water "Thanks Portman you always know how to make a girl feel special"

He grinned at her "Well I try"

"How is it feeling today?" Scooter asked wriggling from the human pile on the floor, and glancing at her knee.

Nicole shrugged "Hurts like hell, but then it gotta get worse before it can get better, as mum always said"

"What about your arm Gaffney?" he asked turning his attention to Julie

Julie moved her arm to inspect the bruising "Um I think its okay it bruised but that's about it"

Scooter nodded "That's good"

Nicole sat back down on her bed and rummaged through the draw in the bedside cabinet and pulled out a first aid box, from which she pulled a pressure bandage specially designed to fit tightly to her knee. Once she'd placed the pressure knee bandage on she began rummaging through the large black bag stored under her bed.

Julie dropped down from her bed and helped Nicole drag the bag out dressed like the other girls in their pyjamas "Guys your gonna have to move from the floor" she told them

Guy sat on the end of Connie's bed while the other ducks found space on Julie's bunk. Portman and Adam remained sat by the door.

Julie sat back on her heels "Nicky what are you looking for?" she asked

"My knee brace, I know I packed it with the rest of my gear here somewhere" Nicole replied pulling her hockey stick out along with her ice skates.

Scooter stared in surprise "Nicole I thought you were a track athlete?"

"I am but I also play ice hockey" she replied with a slight smile "Aha!" she suddenly declared as she pulled the black metal knee brace from the bag.

Julie nodded "Right I guess we're going to the rink again this morning?"

Nicole nodded "Yeah I need to work off some energy and frustration"

"What do you mean again?" Charlie asked puzzled

Connie smiled at him "Don't you ever wonder why we're nearly always up before you guys, Us girls grab some time on the ice before lessons it helps keep our stamina up"

"Now scram we need to get dressed" Julie said crossing her arms

"Fine, fine we're going we'll meet you on the ice in twenty minutes" Scooter told them. 

Nicole quickly changed and pulled on her hockey gear tightening the knee brace and brushed through her hair and plaited it quickly, Julie following suit carrying her hockey stick and helmet, Connie was last out of the door and quickly grabbed her skates and hockey stick. Nicole was also dressed in a ducks jersey and grinned when Julie noticed the name across the back. Cullen. "What? So I'm a fan of the Anaheim Mighty ducks is that a crime?" she smiled 

"No I just figured you were a Red Wings type" Julie linked arms with her as they walked out of the dorm building

Connie grinned "Matt Cullen is kinda cute don't you think?"

Nicole just smiled "He's one of my favourite players; He could tackle me any day. If you get me drift"

The three girls burst out laughing, the sudden noise causing a couple of students walking past them to look up in surprise.

They were still chuckling as they arrived at the rink and put on their skates "I wonder where the guys are" Connie said when she saw that the ice rink was empty.

"And they say we take too long getting ready" Julie sighed handing Nicole one of the spare helmets.

"C'mon lets get warmed up I need to test out my knee" Nicole said putting on the helmet and skated out onto the ice.

Julie skated to her position between the pipes and Connie joined Nicole on the centre of the ice "Well how about a little one on one first one to get the puck past Jules wins" Connie suggested with a slight grin.

Nicole nodded "Fine by me but no holding back because I'm a track athlete or because I'm injured"

"Deal" Connie nodded

The two faced off Connie quickly claiming possession of the puck before Nicole quickly reclaimed it and spun around to face the goal Julie was guarding, Connie was flying up behind her every so often nudging Nicole in an attempt to retrieve the puck.

Charlie walked into the Rink followed by the rest of the ducks and Scooter and silently watched the two players losing and regaining possession of the puck while Julie looked ready pounce as soon as the puck headed towards her.

"Hey Nicky's an Anaheim mighty ducks fan" Goldberg whispered slightly awe struck at the sheer speed the two girls were playing at.

Nicole suddenly spun around Connie and sent the puck screaming towards the goal, Julie moved with instinct just catching the puck before it slid past her gloved hand.

"Nice shot Nicky" she told her as Connie and Nicole slid to a stop just in front of her both breathing hard

"Thanks Cat Lady" Nicole gasped breathless, as she turned to look at Connie "Your not an easy person to beat Moreau you know that"

"Neither are you Johnson, I don't remember having to fight so hard with you last time we played one on one and that was only Monday morning before your track meet" Connie smiled and then gave a dismissive shrug "I'm so glad you're a ducks fan and not a warrior fan other wise I'd have lost"  
Nicole smiled "Thanks but I don't make a habit of befriending over bearing jocks"

"Hey ladies, Fancy playing a real game" Charlie asked with a sly grin

Nicole glanced at Connie with a smile "Sure Charlie if you don't mind losing, right Connie?"

Connie nodded "Uh huh"

Adam grabbed Nicole arm "Cool we're having Connie and Nicole then, Charlie you can have the bash brothers" he said pulling Nicole past his captain Connie behind them.

Scooter took position between the posts at the opposite end while the teams were sorted.

 "Okay Bankie you've got Nicole, Connie Julie, Russ, Dwayne and Guy, I've got Portman, Fulton, Luis, Kenny, Averman, Goldberg and Scooter as goalie"

Adam glanced at his team "They have an extra player but that should be ok as long as defence is tight"

Dwayne and Guy nodded "Its alright it will keep us all in shape for the game against Varsity next week, Plus Scooter is an ok guy" Dwayne whispered

Adam nodded "Nicky you want to take Centre?" he asked

Nicole shook her head "No you can Connie and I will be your wings"

"You make sound like I'm going to fly" he told her

"Well you're a duck aren't you?" she grinned

  Connie smiled "With our speed you probably will"

Julie skated back to her goal while Nicole took the right wing, Connie the left and Guy, Dwayne and Russ played defence as Adam took Centre against Charlie. Adam quickly one the face off and passed to Connie who weaved through Averman and Kenny before finding Dwayne who was checked by Fulton and Goldberg reclaimed the puck. Nicole snatched the puck straight back only to find Portman blocking her progress and Fulton coming up from behind with Charlie to his left while the others on her team were held at bay. Nicole's speed once again came into play and she quickly evaded the approaching bash brother and spun in a half crouching position away from Portman's body check, Adam had managed to break free of the defensive blockade of Luis, Kenny and Goldberg and took the puck from the still crouched Nicole. He stopped suddenly afraid she'd re-twisted her knee "Nicole you okay?" he asked, frowning when he saw her shoulders shaking

Adam had been so absorbed in the game he'd failed to notice that Portman and Fulton and Collided in their attempt to catch Nicole and now both Bash brothers were in a heap on the ice while Nicole and the others were trying suppress their laughter.

"Dude" Fulton groaned pushing Portman off his legs

Scooter skated over laughing at the sight, Nicole also burst out laughing and soon enough the rest of the ducks were laughing. 

Portman removed his helmet and stared at Nicole "You are the first person outside of the ducks that's ever managed to get passed the Bash brothers"

Nicole smiled "I'm honoured to be the first to achieve it"

She pulled a glove off and held out her hand to Portman who took it and got to his feet before holding out a gloved hand to Fulton.

They continued play for another half an hour before Adam was able to send the puck past Scooter and win the game. Nicole smiled at him before slowly skating to the benches to sit down. "I'm dead" she sighed happily

"How's you knee?" Charlie asked sinking down beside her

"At the moment, it's okay, thanks for asking"

Julie and Connie sat down on her other side while the rest of the ducks and Scooter filed off the ice,

"Nicky how come playing ice hockey doesn't hurt your knee?" Kenny asked puzzled

Nicole shrugged "It's hard to explained, I guess it's because there's less jarring to my knee when I'm on the ice because I just sort of glide"

"You think you'll be ready for the trials on Saturday?" Adam asked

Nicole shrugged "I hope so"

Charlie took of his skates and rose to his feet "C'mon lets go and get some breakfast before Varsity find their little presents" he said in hushed tones

The others nodded and quickly exited the rink trudging after Charlie into the early morning sunlight that bathed the campus of Eden hall.


	5. Chapter 5.

Disclaimer: You can find it on Chapter 1. Only Nicole and her family belong to me.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, nice to know that others actually read my work. Sorry about the wait for an update I've been on holiday in France and School starts again in two days. Yuck!!!! Anyway enjoy and don't forget R/R.

Chapter 5.

The scream rang over campus as Elisa Knox stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her once blonde hair now a deep shade of blue and matted with sticky, thick glue. The rest of the track stars minus Nicole were stood around her some staring in shock others trying not to laugh. Her Coach frowned as his second fastest sprinter screamed at him "Coach Look at my hair! My beautiful hair is ruined!" she screeched "It was her Coach it was Johnson I know it, she's always been jealous of me"

Coach Stone stared at her calmly before he spoke "Now Elisa I know you and Nicole have had your differences but Johnson has been resting her knee after she twisted it at the last meet, I doubt she was in any fit state to be moving around" her coach rationalised 

Elisa Knox was about to explode and it showed on her face as she stomped over to her locker looking for a hat, whilst muttering angrily to herself "I'll make her sorry, Brandon will make her pay too I'll see to it"

The ducks sat around their table eating breakfast with Scooter and Nicole, when the warriors lead by Riley came storming into the cafeteria carrying their hockey uniforms, all of them looking decidedly pale but nether the less still angry.

"You think this is some kind of joke?" Riley steamed throwing his team jersey on the ducks table.

"Come again" Portman said looking confused as did the others.

"Don't pretend it wasn't you. Our locker room is crawling with snakes and our uniforms ruined"

"Well technically if the lockers full of snakes it should be slithering not crawling" Averman suddenly piped up.

Knox glared at him taking an aggressive step towards the ducks player. Nicole watched him coldly suddenly becoming aware of how much she actually hated the warrior enforcer.

Elisa suddenly came in screaming in rage as she made a b-line straight for Nicole "You! Look what you've done to me, you jealous little bitch!"

"Hey! Don't you dare insult Nicole in front of us!" Portman suddenly growled raising to his feet his dark eyes blazing.

Elisa backed up slightly standing behind her brother before she continued "Yeah your right, I mean it must be hard, having losers for friends, no fashion sense and no mother to teach you how to be a success like she was." Elisa smiled cruelly at Nicole who had shown no emotions up till this point "Tell me Nicole how does it feel to betray your mother's memory by playing ice hockey with a bunch of guys and two tomboys?" 

The answer which Elisa received was not the one she'd expected. No one had noticed Julie until it was too late. A slapping sound rang out through the crowded lunch hall as Julie the cat slapped Elisa Knox across the face as hard as she could.

Scooter put himself between Brandon and Julie protectively glaring coldly at each of each of his team mates as Elisa held her burning red cheek in shock.

"Let's go guys" Charlie told the rest of the ducks as he rose to his feet. 

Portman and the rest of the ducks stood glaring at the warriors before a voice they knew sliced through the tense silence "Is there a problem here?"

Everyone's gaze fell on Coach Orion who stood arms crossed observing the tense scene between the two hockey teams.

"No problem Coach we're just leaving" Banks told his coach quietly as he and the others left the Cafeteria.

Once outside Nicole turned away from the others and walked towards the main doors leading outside "I'll speak to you guys later" she called back to them without turning to face them.

The ducks looked at each other worriedly; all of them had noticed Nicole raise a hand to her face as she walked away obviously close to tears and trying to hide it. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Julie chewed her bottom lip anxiously as she and the others returned from an exhausting practice later that afternoon, Nicole hadn't shown up for any of her lessons and no one had seen her all day.

"I still can't believe cat lady clocked Elisa that was sweet" Fulton grinned as they trooped across the campus.

"Yeah Julie I never thought you had it in you" Portman told her.

Julie continued to walk silently lost in her thoughts until a light touch on her arm brought her back to the present. Adam was looking at her "What's up Julie?" he asked softly

Julie smiled briefly "I'm worried about Nicole; she's being made to feel guilty about something she loves"

"And?" he pushed knowing she had more to say

By now the rest of the ducks had stopped and crowded round. "Well I think maybe I shouldn't have hit Elisa."

"You're kidding me right? Listen Cat lady Elisa Knox totally deserved a smack in the mouth, if you hadn't done it someone else would have" Portman told her suddenly sounding extremely logical 

Julie smiled at him "Your right thanks Portman"

"Course I'm right" He declared making the others laugh

Connie put her arm around Julie's shoulders "I think we need to go and have a girly chat with Nicky" Guy shifted slightly looking decidedly mischievous 

"And I emphasise on GIRLY chat" Connie glared at him sternly

"What I wasn't planning anything" Guy whined innocently 

"We know what you guys are like" Julie told him 

"Yeah ok we get the point; we won't sneak up or anything during your little chat. Honest" Charlie told the girls truthfully

Nicole sat leaning against the tree trunk of a willow looking out over the lake in the park. She adjusted the brace on her knee, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. Both because of Elisa's vicious words and the aching pain in her injured knee, though she'd managed to hide the limp long enough to get out of sight of Elisa and her brother, Nicole was writhing in agony by time she'd reached the park.

She had sat for most of the day sitting under the shade of the tree watching the sunlight playing on the ripples of the lake, or the ducks and their young paddling in the shallows.

While contemplating the words that had sprung from Elisa Knox's mouth, burning into her heart Nicole found herself praying to her mother asking for her understanding and forgiveness.

"Nicole?" a gentle voice asked from behind her.

Nicole wiped away her tears hastily as Julie and Connie both sat down in front of her. She smiled weakly at them her eyes puffy and red "Hey guys, how'd you find me?" she asked 

Julie shrugged "Wasn't hard really. Hey you ok?" she asked placing a friendly hand on Nicole's arm

Nicole nodded wiping away another tear that threatened to roll down her cheek "Yeah I'm fine, I just needed to clear my head you know?"

Connie nodded "Listen Nicky don't listen to anything those people tell you, none of its true your mum would want you to be happy, she knew you love ice hockey"

Nicole nodded again wiping tears from her cheeks "I know. Thanks Julie" she smiled a stronger one this time.

"For what?" Julie asked

Nicole gave a slight laugh "For smacking Elisa Knox for me, I would have done it my self only my knee is still kind of sore"

Connie smiled and glanced at her friend's swollen knee hidden beneath a pair of black combats "It's hurting?"

Nicole nodded "Yeah, it's throbbing with the pain"

Julie stood up and held out a hand to Nicole "Well come on we'll help you back to the dorm"

Between the two of them the girls with Nicole between them managed to make it back to the dorm in a surprisingly short time.

Connie helped Nicole up the stairs to their room where they found the rest of the ducks and Scooter sat on the landing outside their door "Hey Nicky you ok?" Goldberg asked 

Nicole nodded "Yeah thanks Goldie I'm fine"

"Hey Swift I managed to get your work from the classes you missed" Averman told her proudly

Nicole grimaced "Thanks Averman just what I wanted to cheer me up"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Look at previous chapters.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far glad your liking it. Sorry about the delay in updates A-level courses are taking up a lot of my time right now, but I will try to update more often.

Enjoy and don't forget to review!!!!  

Emma (littlewolf)

Chapter 7.

Saturday finally arrived, having spent the last few days resting Nicole felt fully prepared to race. The warriors had stepped up their campaign in the prank war by placing itching powder in the ducks gloves during one practice and Scooter had been beaten so badly he was admitted to the hospital suffering from a concussion and two fractured ribs, Riley and Knox managed to get away with nothing more than detention thanks to Riley's father and his position on the school board.

"Nicky come you really should have something to eat" Connie told her as they all gathered in the cafeteria for an early breakfast.

Nicole shook her head "I'm not hungry right now, I never can eat anything before a race" she tried to explain "There's too much to think about and way to many nerves to eat"

Goldberg picked a tray and loaded it with muffins, cakes and a bowl of cereal "Swift your weird you know that, every one needs to eat before a race or hockey game, your body needs the carbohydrates and sugar to use for energy"

Nicole stared at him in surprise. Adam patted the defensemen on the shoulder "He's been studying" he told Nicole.

"Oh that explains it"

Portman and Fulton appeared with the rest of the ducks and Scooter, who was still looking pale and sore. "Man this is way too early, I don't even get up this early for practice" Fulton grumbled 

Portman nodded with agreement as he picked up a tray and began helping himself to several slices of toast and a glass of orange juice. Charlie smiled at Nicole "Hey you ready to win your races today and show this school it time for the preppies to move over?"

Nicole grinned "Yep sure am, Elisa Knox will have to learn her lesson the hard way, you maybe able to knock me back but you can't knock me down. Today she learns why I'm nick named Swift"

The others grinned and nodded "We'll be rooting for you" Banks smiled as they walked over to their table and sat down.

Julie placed her tray on the table and sat down nodding "Yeah we'll be cheering the loudest"

Nicole smiled "Thanks you guys, you're the best"

"Aw stop your making me blush" Portman squeaked in a girly voice, he suddenly stopped and frowned "Hey where's your breakfast?" he asked

Nicole gave a dismissive wave that reminded him of her brother "I never eat breakfast before a race"

Portman cocked his eyebrow before his frown deepened "Well today's your lucky day, you just about to start" he said pushing his tray in front of her.

Nicole at it then at him "No thanks Portman, I really can't eat before a race"

He was about to protest to but decided against it "At least drink the juice"

Nicole rolled her eyes "Ok if it stops you bugging me" she picked up the glass from the tray and took a slip.

"How can you run on an empty stomach? That's not normal Nicky" he told he biting into a piece of toast

"Anything's better that throwing up before a race, my body doesn't cope to well with a full stomach and all those pre-race nerves and adrenaline" she explained

"I don't eat before a game either" Scooter admitted from further up the table.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, who's taking your place in the game on Wednesday?" Adam asked

Scooter frowned thoughtfully "You know I'm not totally sure, I think it might be our new player he started yesterday I saw him at the warriors practice when I went to speak with Coach"

"Do you know his name?" Nicole asked

"Hmm I think it was Marlow, yeah that's it Jack Marlow"

Nicole let out surprised gasp "What! Jack is Warrior's new Goalie!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: you can find on the earlier chapters.

Thanks to everyone for reviewing you Rock!!! Hope you enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to Review!!!!

Chapter 8.

Nicole looked at Scooter in shock, placing her glass of juice on the table. Adam frowned "Um when you say Jack Marlow do you mean the guy who you used to race with?" he asked looking inquiringly at Scooter and then at Nicole

Scooter shrugged "I don't know if he used to be a track athlete, but he is blonde and quite a tall kid"

"Has he got a nick name the other players call him?" Nicole suddenly asked staring at Scooter intensely

Scooter frowned, obviously thinking. The other ducks waited patiently for him to answer as they quickly finished their breakfasts. "Uh yeah now that you mention it I did here Knox call him something when I was talking with coach, it began with a D I think"

"Dash?" 

Scooter nodded his face lighting up "Yes Dash that's it! Do you know him Nick?"

Nicole nodded briefly taking another sip of her juice "Yeah I know him, never knew he played ice hockey though. We were both on the same track team for nearly four years, he was the one person I could never beat, and we had a friendly rivalry going until I got the scholarship here. I don't know why or how he got accepted here to play hockey, but he knew that Riley and the other warriors are complete jerks, it doesn't make any sense" she sighed shaking her head

Portman shrugged "Don't worry about it Nicky, we'll get the scoop on Marlow. You just make sure you beat Eliza Knox" he told her with his trade mark carefree grin.

Up in the stands the ducks and Scooter managed to find seats not far from Nicole's brother Ryan. "Hey Ryan!" Charlie shouted grinning

Ryan turned around and grinned back "Hey guys, I didn't think hockey players got up this early" he teased

Luis winked "Well if there are beautiful girls in tight shorts I'm there" 

Julie snorted back her laughter as Ryan moved to sit near to them "Yeah only Nicole put you in your place, didn't she Mendoza?" she grinned

"Really? Well I can't say I'm surprised, Nicole tends to let people know how she feels pretty bluntly at times" Ryan smiled

Connie told up "Guys they're getting ready to race, Look there's Nicky on the outside lane"

"Where's Elisa Knox?" Guy asked glancing at the other track athletes 

"Right beside Nicole, see her? One with the blue hair that looks like she tried to dye it back blonde" Connie told him pointing

Ryan frowned when he noticed his younger sister's bandaged knee "What happened to Nicky's knee?"

Portman shifted slightly beside him "Well see the blue headed dog beside her? They had a slight run in at a track meet Elisa Knox tripped Nicky and she re-twisted her knee. Don't worry her Coach says it's not serious" he added quickly seeing Ryan's face fill with concern.

Suddenly the starter's gun fired and the runners shot from their starting positions, Nicole dropped back slightly behind Elisa as they covered the first hundred metres.

"Come on Nicky! Come on!" the ducks, Ryan and Scooter shouted above the noise of the other spectators

As if to answer they shout Nicole flew pasted Elisa Knox half way through the final hundred metres snatching first place.

"She won! She won!" Squealed Connie and Julie clinging to each other and jumping up and down

Ryan was grinning like a Cheshire cat as he watched Nicole raise her arms in victory, suddenly he stopped smiling, Fulton and Portman glanced at him frowning, Charlie and the others turned to look at Nicole.

"Something's wrong" Ryan stated anxiously as he began to make his way to the track side.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: you can find on the earlier chapters.

Thanks to everyone for reviewing you Rock!!! Hope you enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to Review!!!!

Chapter 9.

Ryan was by his sister's side almost instantly followed closely by the ducks and Scooter. "Nicole what's wrong?" he asked gripping her arm allowing her to lean on him.

Nicole looked at him her eyes brimming with tears "Oh Ryan I shouldn't have raced, I felt something go when I ran" she swallowed shakily "Something in my knee, it's not right"

Coach Stone appeared beside her "Johnson is there a problem?" he asked

"Yeah there's a problem" Portman started before anyone could say anything "You let Nicole run on an injury that was more serious than you guessed!"

"Portman cool it" Banks hissed grabbing the enforcer by the arm

"No man I won't" Portman snapped yanking his arm free, but before he could carry on Coach Orion arrived along with Dean Buckley and Nicole's Father.

"Nicole Honey what is it?" her father asked worriedly

"My knee Dad I've pulled something maybe torn it, but god it hurts" Nicole answered tears finally rolling down her cheeks

Her father helped her walk towards the parking area "Come one we're going to the hospital to get this checked out"

Ryan glared angrily at Coach Stone as he followed his Father to the car park.

After they'd left Coach Orion turned to his team who were all either staring after Nicole or in the case of the Bash brother's glaring menacingly at Coach Stone.

"Now what's going on with all of you?" Orion demanded staring at each of them his glare lingering on Portman who was still being restrained by Banks.  

"What do you mean Coach?" Goldberg asked

"You know exactly what I mean Goldberg" Orion snapped "Now I want some answers pronto. Julie?" Orion enquired calmly

"Then maybe you should ask him" Julie suddenly stated gesturing to Coach Stone, putting to words what the others were thinking.

Coach Orion looked at his number one goalie in silent surprise; Julie had never once shown such a defiant streak towards any of her teachers, he'd expected from some of the others particularly Portman or Fulton which is why he hadn't asked them.

"Well Coach?" Dean Buckley asked

Coach Stone cleared his throat "I was asking if my star sprinter was alright when one of your boys here got rather abrupt with me for absolutely no reason" he explained his eyes flicking in the direction of Portman

Portman clenched his fists in frustration "Hey Man you knew Nicky was injured and you still made her race" the enforcer snapped back

"Yeah I bet you didn't even check her knee this morning either" Connie joined in "You didn't even take her to the hospital to make sure it wasn't serious after she twisted it at the last meet"

The entire hockey team was now scowling at the athletics Coach coldly.

"Johnson said she was fine to race, if she'd shown any discomfort what so ever I wouldn't have even attempted to let her race" Stone told the Dean.

Orion stared at his team secretly admiring their loyalty to Nicole "Come on Ducks let's get to the hospital and see if we can get any news on Nicole's injury"

Nicole sat with her father in the small examination room while the Doctor examined her x-ray. "Well the good news is you haven't torn anything all ligaments and cartilage seem to be intact, however as far as I can see the cartilage in your knee is wearing away and with the recent strain caused when you fell and twisted it has caused some inflammation. Now I recommend some rest from athletics for a while, say a period of four weeks then we'll see how its doing" he said smiling kindly at Nicole

"But Doctor I'm on an Athletics Scholarship, if I can't compete my scholarship at Eden hall is in jeopardy" she explained anxiously

"Well Nicole in my medical opinion you need to seriously consider your future if you wish to walk, as well as athlete, one more fall like the one you took last week could quite easily land you with a great difficultly in walking let alone running, perhaps even in a wheel chair. You must understand your knee can't with stand the jarring you place on it when you race"

Nicole sat numbly on the edge of the bed fighting the urge to scream and cry.

Her father squeezed her hand "Well thank you for you help Doctor and we'll see in about four weeks for a check up" he said shaking the doctor's hand.

Outside the room Ryan was sat on the floor patiently waiting when the ducks and Coach Orion appeared.

"Hey man" Portman greeted him

"Hi guys" Ryan smiled getting to his feet.

"What's going on? Do they know anything yet?" Julie asked worriedly

Ryan shrugged "I don't know the Doctor called them in over half an hour ago for the results of Nicole's x-ray"

Charlie placed a friendly hand on Ryan's shoulder "Don't worry Ryan I'm sure it's not serious"

Connie nodded in agreement "Yeah Nicky will be fine"

Just as she finished her sentence the door of the examination room opened and Nicole and her Father appeared. Nicole's knee heavily bandaged and strapped in the black knee brace as she limped over to them. 

Ryan hugged her tightly "Hey what's the verdict?" he asked

Nicole took a shuddery breath "I have to decide whether to retire from track, the Doctor says one more fall like the one I took last week may well land me spending the rest of my life a cripple" she stated weakly wiping tears from her cheeks.

The ducks stared at her silently absorbing the news.

"What's the cause of the weakening in your knee?" Adam asked quietly

"Jarring caused by the impact when I run" she answered 

Adam nodded thoughtfully.

"Come ducks let's get going you can all see Nicole tomorrow" Orion told them gently

"Come on sweetheart lets get you home" Nicole's Father urged gently 

"See you later guys" she smiled slightly at the ducks

"Later Nicks" Fulton nodded as the rest of the ducks chorused their good byes

"Hey Nicole, we'll come see you tomorrow after Practice" Charlie called after her

Adam turned to face the others his face calm "Guys I think I have a way to keep Nicole at Eden" he smiled briefly "Come on gather round"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: you can find on the earlier chapters.

Thanks to everyone for reviewing you Rock!!! Hope you enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to Review!!!!

Chapter 10.

After two weeks of being at home Nicole had become highly bored and irritated by everyone fussing over her, her Nan from England had come to stay and insisted on Nicole having as much bed rest as possible. Nicole however had other plans; she could walk fine with only a slight limp and her knee felt almost as good as new after the first week of resting.

Dean Buckley had visited her half through her second week and broken the news that her Scholarship would be terminated though she was welcome to stay on at Eden until the end of the school year when she had sufficiently recovered.

The ducks visited everyday even after the terrible game against Varsity which they drew 1-1 bringing her school work and told them anything she might find interesting.

Today though she was even more miserable than normal, today was November 21st her 17th birthday. Ryan had taken the day off from college to spend it with her while her dad had to work a double shift at the station.

"Cheer up Nicky you should be happy" Ryan said handing her a pile of cards from the morning post.

"What's there to be happy about? I've been forced to retire from track and lost my Scholarship due to lack of performance" she spat angrily

"You still have the ducks"

Nicole smiled and sighed "They have more important things to worry about than me; they've got to concentrate on keeping their own scholarships and winning games"

"Nicole Johnson wash your mouth out! If we had our way we'd have forfeited every game so far to hang out with you. Nothing is more important than friends" Connie told her firmly from the door way where she and the rest of the ducks were standing.

Nicole grinned "Hey I thought you had practice"

Portman shrugged "Skipped it"

"Just for you" Fulton grinned

Nicole rose to her feet in horror "You did what?" she gasped "Are you all completely stupid? You've got a game in two days"

Luis smiled brightly "Stupid no Loco yes maybe but only for you"

Nicole's eyes glinted as she looked at him "Don't even go there Mendoza" she warned.

"Kidding Nicky honest Coach let us come" Julie explained

"Yeah though it might have had something to do with the fact we all threatened to walk from the next game" Goldberg grinned

They filled into the living room and sat down Charlie handing Nicole a large card "Happy Birthday Nicky" the entire group chorused 

She smiled "Thanks you guys"

A few moments later Nicole's Father, Coach Orion and Bombay all entered the room, Bombay carrying to wrapped gifts "Happy Birthday Nicole" he smiled handing her the presents

"It's from all of us" Averman added.

Nicole smiled as she looked at the gifts "You didn't have to get me anything"

"Oh trust us you'll like it" Russ grinned knowingly 

Nicole ripped the paper open on the first present revealing a red leathered folder with _Eden Hall Academy Full Athletics Scholarship written in Gold letters across the front. Nicole frowned completely confused as she looked at the others in the room._

Julie laughed "Open it read it" she said opening the binder and tapped a page with her finger.

Nicole gasped clasping her hands over her mouth "Ice Hockey Scholarship! How?" she asked struggling to accept it as true.

"Oh that was easy, Coach Bombay when to the School board and demanded they reinstate your Scholarship with a few minor changes of course" Charlie grinned

Bombay smiled "Based on what the ducks had told me about your playing abilities and the things your Dad had mentioned I managed to get them to accept along with some well placed words from the guys here"

Orion smiled nodding his head "It would be a pleasure to have you on the team, if you'd like to"

Nicole frowned "But what about my knee, the Doctor said…"

Her father shook his head "Don't worry about that I spoke to him this morning and he agreed that as long as you wore a knee brace during all practices and games he didn't see a problem he seemed to think it would help strengthen you weaker knee. According to him there is less jarring of the joints when you're on the ice"

Nicole sat silently for a moment staring at the scholarship "I don't know what to say" she whispered

"But I know what you can do" Ryan said smiling gleefully as he handed her a pen.

Nicole smiled happily as she took the pen and quickly signed her name on the acceptance page.

The ducks all grinned and handed her the second parcel "Open it" Guy grinned.

Inside the paper was a Ducks hockey Jersey, Nicole turned it over and stared in surprise. The name JOHNSON and the number 19 were stencilled across the back. Nicole looked at the others smiling "You guys are the greatest friends ever"

The entire group cheered and she was swamped into a massive group hug. 

"Yeah this is great!" Kenny declared 

"Now the real presents can begin" Connie laughed emptying a nap sack of presents onto the floor.

By the end Nicole had been given two bandana's one dark green khaki from Portman and a matching navy blue one from Fulton "Now we can have a bash Sister" Fulton had simply stated.

A framed photo of the Anaheim Mighty Ducks from Julie and Connie who merely grinned at her, a bottle of permanent hair dye from Guy, Russ and Averman "To replace the other one used of Elisa Knox" Russ had smiled deviously, while the others had acquired a assortment of cakes and sweets from Goldberg's family restaurant and the small café where Charlie's mum worked.

"Now it's time to Celebrate" Adam declared happily.  


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: you can find on the earlier chapters.

Thanks to everyone for reviewing you Rock!!! Hope you enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to Review!!!!

Chapter 11.

After spending the final two weeks of recovery on the ice Nicole was allowed back to school to her friends, dorm room and lots of Hockey. She had practiced with the ducks at every practice though she hadn't participated in any games, Coach Orion not wanting to over work her knee so soon. During a mid week practice before the ducks game against the Blake Bears, Orion announced Nicole would be allowed to play the game as a right wing.

Nicole nodded straightening her green bandana, which had now become a permanent part of her dress wear.

"Cool" Russ nodded

"We have two Speedsters for the Bears to chase, should be amusing" Goldberg decided nodding his head.

Nicole glanced at Luis who was knelt beside her "Are you telling us we're just distractions Goldie?" she asked pretending to be hurt

Goldberg just grinned "What else did you think you were here for? To score?"

Nicole glared at him playfully "You're so lucky you're a duck Goldie" she grinned

"Alright that's enough ducks, hit the showers I'm sure you've all got homework to do" Orion told them firmly

They all groaned loudly.

Julie sighed and skated along side Nicole and Connie as they headed towards the locker room "Hey you two want to stay and practice a little longer?" she whispered

Nicole glanced at her and nodded Connie slowed down both of them sensing Julie wanted to talk to them.

Banks turned around "Hey you girls coming?" he called back to them

"Catch up you guys with later" Connie called back

"Ok catch you later" he smiled with a wave of his gloved hand before he vanished into the locker room after the others.

"So…" Nicole said turning to face Julie

Julie glided over to the goal and then turned back to face Connie and Nicole "I want to talk to you about Scooter" she blushed slightly

"Oh" both girls grinned. 

Nicole sat down on the ice Connie dropping down beside her "Ok so give us the details"

Julie sat down in front of them "He asked me out yesterday"

Connie smiled "Yeah and what did you say?" 

Julie shifted uncomfortable "I said yes, but I don't want the guys to know"

Nicole frowned "Huh? How come?"

"Because Scooter's officially still a warrior and it might cause some friction if they know we're together" Julie tried to explain as she picked at her helmet "Please don't tell them not yet any way"

Connie and Nicole looked at each other "Ok we won't say anything"

Julie smiled gratefully before a playful glint flashed in her eyes as she looked at Nicole "So Nicky I see you and a certain Bash Brother are getting pretty close"

In the locker room the guys were all still in their gear and arguing about something. "Guys it's not right we can't just listen in on their conversation, it might be personal" Adam was reminding them 

Portman shrugged "And that's a problem because?"

"I say vote on it" Russ decided

"Yeah I agree" Goldberg nodded

Charlie grinned "Alright Ducks all those in favour of a little duck eavesdropping raise your hand"

The entire locker room bar Adam, Kenny and Dwayne raised their hand, Portman and Fulton raising both hands.

"Well I say that settles it then" Charlie grinned mischievously as he opened the locker room door quietly and the other ducks snuck back outside and crouched down behind the rink walls and slowly made their way closer to where the girls were sat on the ice. 

"Maybe we should start calling them the three witches of Icewick" Averman whispered as they peeped over the wall of the rink to listen to what the girls were talking about.

"So Nicky I see you and a certain Bash Brother are getting pretty close" Julie stated

Portman and Fulton looked at each other, Portman grinning "This is interesting" he whispered. Fulton just shook his head, he didn't see Nicole as anything more than a friend.

"I don't know what you mean Julie, there's nothing going on between me and Portman we're just good friends" Nicole replied as Connie began to giggle

"Who said anything about Portman? For all you know we could be on about Fulton" she giggled even harder

Portman grinned straightening his bandana "Sorry man but some of us are just irresistible to the ladies" he whispered at the look of disbelief on Luis' face.

Charlie nudged him in the rib "Shhh" 

They watched as Nicole shifted her position "Crap" she muttered blushing "I hate you two sometimes you know that?"

Julie and Connie were giggling again "Sorry Nicky, if it makes you feel any better the other guys haven't got a clue"

"Gee thanks a bunch" Nicole moaned sarcastically as she led backward on the ice and stared at the ceiling of the ice rink.

"We won't tell him" Julie said looking at her

Nicole sat back up "Good"

"But you might want to know, Portman has had a thing for you since the summer when we watched you race" Connie added as they got to their feet.

It was Portman's turn to look uncomfortable as the other guys turned to stare at him "What?" he hissed innocently.

Nicole however was looking somewhat sceptical "Yeah right, of course he does, why would he want me when he can have any long legged, pretty cheerleader in this place?" she muttered dejectedly

Julie and Connie both linked arms with her as they skated slowly towards the rink exit "Because believe it or not Dean Portman respects you for what you can do as well as what you look like" Connie smiled

"Plus I don't even think air head cheerleaders are Portman's type" Julie added

"I don't think they're anybody's type except varsity jocks and possibly Luis" Connie chuckled.

"Hey I resent that" Luis muttered hurt from the guy's hiding place. 

"Come one lets go and shower" Julie said as they glided off the ice and into their own locker room.

Portman was grinning broadly as they headed back into the guy's locker room "Well I don't know about you guys but I found that was very enlightening"

"You always get the girls" Averman grumbled pulling off his jersey

Portman clapped him on the shoulder "Don't worry little dude you'll find a girl"

Fulton grinned "Yeah just not when either Portman or Luis are around"

Russ looked at Fulton "Hey Fulton why aren't you bothered about finding a girl?"

"What makes you think I have found one already man?" Fulton asked with a mysterious smirk.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: you can find on the earlier chapters.

Thanks to everyone for reviewing you Rock!!! Hope you enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to Review!!!!

Chapter 12

"Welcome to tonight's game pitting Eden Hall's Mighty Ducks against the Blake Bears. Skating on to the ice for the first time tonight is number nineteen Nicole Johnson, That's right folks the former track star has turned coats and joined the Mighty Ducks"

Nicole glided to a graceful stop on the right wing as Banks got ready to take the centre; she glanced over at Connie, who nodded her head reassuringly.

"The ducks win the face off, Banks passing quickly to number eighteen Connie Moreau, Moreau skates along the left wing, passing to her Capitan, Charlie Conway now in possession of the puck, passes to Germaine who passes to Johnson, I tell you folks these Ducks are playing at an amazing speed literally skating rings around the opposition. Johnson stick handling in the Blake Bears zone, she passes to Banks he shoots he scores! What an amazing piece of team work by ducks tonight"

Banks wrapped his arms around Nicole "Nice work Nicky" he yelled before being crushed by Charlie and Germaine "Yeah Banksie you scored!"

"Change it up!" Orion yelled from bench.

Nicole sat down on the bench beside Connie as Kenny, Dwayne and Lewis skated onto the ice. Charlie sat down on her other side grinning "Nice assist Nicky, the Bears don't know what hit them"

"Thanks Charlie, I was lucky their enforcer was closing in on me towards the end" she grinned back

"Oh look at this folks the ducks are swamping on the bears goalie again, the ducks are looking to be in great form tonight, Wu passes to Robertson, Robertson passes Banks, Banks passes to Lewis Mendoza, Mendoza on a break away look at this guy go folks, Oh no Mendoza is checked hard by the Bears Enforcer, that has to hurt"

Lewis winced as he picked himself up from the ice, the bear's enforcer sneering at him. "Come pretty boy what's the matter don't like having your wings clipped?" 

"Lewis you ok?" Guy asked putting himself between the Speedster and the Enforcer

Lewis nodded "Se never better" he answered glowering at the bear's player.

"First official warning Son, another hit like that and you'll be in the box" the referee warned the enforcer. 

"Lewis bring it in" Orion called to him "I want you to swap with Russ for a while" he told him.

Lewis nodded and climbed in the box as Russ sprang over the barrier and out on to the ice. "Its time for some little Knuckle Puck Magic"

"It look like Lewis Mendoza has been replaced by number fifty six Russ Tyler, in an attempt to break through Blake's defence. Ducks are quickly back into possession of the puck, Robertson passes to Wu, Tyler's calling for the puck, it looks like we maybe seeing Russ Tyler's famed Knuckle Puck, he winds up he shoots he scores, what and amazing shot by Russ Tyler"

"Yeah! Hey man if it makes you feel any better no body can stop my Knuckle Puck" Russ laughed at the Bear's goalie was still lying on the ice

By the end of the second period it was ducks 4 bears 0. 

The game was fast paced and rough the Bears Enforcer managed to get away with the some use of unnecessary force until he was double teamed by Fulton and Portman.

"Ouch Portman and Fulton, the Bash Brothers are dishing out some of their own pain on the Bears Enforcer. Johnson with the puck, I have to admit Nicole Johnson seems to be more at home on the ice than she ever was on the field. 

Johnson passes to Mendoza, Mendoza passes back to Johnson, and Nicole Johnson takes a shot at the Goal oh my god what a shot! Number 19 Nicole Johnson scores her first goal for the ducks from somewhere out in the zone. I tell you she'll be putting Fulton Reed to shame with that shot"

Nicole felt herself lifted from the ice and crushed in a bear like hug from both bash brothers "Yeah Nicky! You scored" Fulton yelled and whooped enthusiastically 

"That was amazing Nicks" Luis was saying above the yelling and screaming of the crowds.

Before Nicole could even react she was pounced on by Connie who was squealing excitedly "That was amazing Nicole that was better than Fulton's shot"

"Hey!" Fulton growled pretending to be hurt "I heard that"

Half way through the final period Russ was checked cruelly into the boards by the Bears enforcer again and wasn't getting up. "Russ! Russ you ok?" Banks asked worriedly kneeling down beside him.

The referee pulled the enforcer to the side "Intent to injure, your out of the game" he said as medical staff stretched Russ of the ice.

"Johnson you up, lets go" Orion told her calmly as he glanced with concern as Russ was stretched to the locker room for an examination.

After the game which the ducks won by 5-0 they all trooped into the locker room to see Russ.  

Russ was sat on one of the benches his arm in a sling while the medical staff packed away their stuff "Coach Orion I think it would be wise to get Russ checked out at the hospital just to make sure there's nothing we missed"

"Of course. Do you know what it is?" Orion asked

"Broken Collar Bone, but its best to check it just in case" the medic answered

As Orion walked Russ out of the locker he turned back to speak to them "Alright ducks hit the showers you can see Russ later"

The team sat down on the benches looking somewhat disheartened "Broken collar bone that means Russ will be out for a while" Julie commented quietly

Nicole nodded slowly, feeling sort of bad about the situation. It obviously showed on her face because Charlie put a supportive arm around her shoulders "Hey Nicky don't worry it wasn't your fault, The Bears were gunning for Russ from the beginning of the game it made no difference that you and him were alternating the right wing position" he smiled reassuringly.

Nicole nodded "Yeah I know, but I still bad for him"

As they sat quietly Bombay walked through the door smiling "Ducks I've got some great news" 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: you can find on the earlier chapters.

Thanks to everyone for reviewing you Rock!!! Hope you enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to Review!!!!

Chapter 13.

The ducks looked at Bombay sceptically "Uh no offence Bombay but we're not exactly feeling too great right now. In case you failed to notice as you came in Russ has been taken to hospital by Coach Orion with a broken collar bone" Charlie said dryly 

Bombay nodded "I know Charlie but this is big news, I've just got the official word you'll all be re-representing the USA in the Goodwill Games. I'll be coaching with the help of Orion and this time we start as Ducks and we'll finish as Ducks" 

The team looked at each other in shock "What about Russ?" Connie asked "Is he coming with us?"

Bombay shook his head slowly "It's doubtful with a broken collar bone, I imagine Coach Orion will bench him"

The ducks again glanced around at each other "Which other countries are being represented?" Julie asked curiously

Bombay looked hesitant "Germany, Russia, Norway, Trinidad…and Iceland that I know of" 

Goldberg moaned anxiously "Nooo, not Iceland why Iceland?"

"Same team Coach?" Fulton growled

Bombay nodded silently "Same Coach too, Wolf Stansson"

"The dentist?" Nicole croaked in disbelief

The ducks all nodded "Yep 'fraid so" Guy sighed

Nicole shook her head "Oh this is going to be a painful experience, I thought Ryan was joking when he said Stansson was coaching, he was an aggressive player in the NHL"

Portman nodded "Yeah so are his team. Didn't you see the Goodwill games last time?"

Nicole shook her head "Not all of the game most of your games fell on my track meet days, so I didn't get to see the finals. Though Ryan gave me a full run down of what happened it's not the same as watching for yourself"

"Uh Coach where's it being held?" Adam wanted to know

"Los Angeles, same venue as before" Bombay answered grinning again

The ducks nodded smiling slightly "Cool" Goldberg nodded

"And also as Goldberg plays as a defenseman now and not a goalie, I drafted in our back up goalie for the tournament" Bombay smiled enjoying the looks of curiosity growing on their faces "Ok come on in" he called back through the door.

The ducks all stared in disbelief as Scooter came in dressed proudly in a Ducks jersey and his pads smiling like Cheshire cat "Hey guys looks like I'm a duck now huh?"

"Welcome to the team Scooter" Charlie grinned holding out his hand, he had to admit Bombay couldn't have picked a better person.

Julie was positively glowing with happiness as she smiled brightly as Scooter. Connie shot a glance at Nicole and grinned, Nicole glanced at Scooter and then back at Julie and grinned with a wink at her team mate. Connie rose to her feet and tugged Julie after her quickly followed by Nicole "We'll catch you guys later we going to get out of our gear" Nicole called out to them as they disappeared into their own locker room.

Julie let out a squeal once the door of their locker room closed "Oh my god this is like fate or something"

"Try coincidence Jules" Nicole said calmly pulling off her ducks jersey.

"Hey its ok for you the guy you likes on the same team, it's different for me and Scooter he's a warrior" Julie frowned at her

"Julie you make it sound like some forbidden love. I bet if you just told the guys that you and Scooter are dating they'd be fine about it" Connie sighed pulling of her pads

Julie sighed heavily "What if they get mad at me for keeping it a secret, you know how Charlie holds grudges against people"

"They won't trust me besides you decide who you date not them, and if Charlie gets all high and mighty we'll take him down a few notches Right Connie?" Nicole smiled "Plus you and Scooter have only been dating each other for about a week so it's not like you kept it secret for that long and the guys actually like Scooter, not to mention they can't hurt our back up goalie" she reasoned, 

Connie nodded "We'll go with you if you want" she offered kindly

"No thanks I think this is something I need to do by myself" Julie decided "Come lets get changed and then go grab something to eat I'm starving"

Outside the locker room door the guys rounded on Scooter staring at him in belief "You and the Catlady?" Goldberg spluttered in shock

Scooter backed up to stand beside Bombay "Hey its not like we planned or anything, besides you guys are the only ones who know except for Connie and Nicole of Course"

Charlie stared at him and shrugged "Well I guess its ok I mean you are a duck and everything now"

"yeah and its not like it came as a major shock" Adam added

"Hey speak for yourself Banks" Goldberg said sullenly sitting down on the floor.

"Oh come on get up man its not you ever had a shot with Julie anyways" Portman told him grabbing Goldberg by the arm and yanking him to his feet

"Yeah Goldberg you've got about as much chance with Julie as Luis has got with Nicole" Kenny grinned

"Shut up Kenny!" Luis and Goldberg snapped simultaneously  

Guy just shook his head "C'mon guys can we possibly save this for later I'm hungry" he moaned as he was followed back into the locker room as they went to shower.

Bombay smiled to himself he'd missed the ducks while working for the Goodwill board.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: you can find on the earlier chapters.

Thanks to everyone for reviewing you Rock!!! Hope you enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to Review!!!!

Chapter 14.

"I will tell tournament has some changes compared to the last time you played" Bombay told the team the following morning as they sat sprawled around the locker room.

"Like what Coach?" Charlie asked

"Well you're being placed in a house not far from the venue and you have to share with another team. It's to help promote international relations between teams. Also your not playing just for your countries pride anymore you'll also be playing for a charity of the team's choice. The team who wins the tournament will win £10.000 for their chosen charity. The charity can be local or international doesn't matter" Bombay smiled

Nicole nodded "Nice idea"

Julie nodded in agreement "Now all we have to do is pick a charity everyone agrees with"

Russ shifted awkwardly his left arm heavily strapped "How about a hospital?"

Connie nodded "The Maternity ward, with all those cute little babies"

Most of the team groaned in response to her enthusiasm. Nicole chewed her bottom lip "How about a Cancer research charity? Their always looking for money to fund research for cures" she suggested quietly

Connie and Julie looked at her nodding their faces laced with comfort, they were the only two on the team who knew how Nicole's Mum had died "That's a good idea" Julie smiled

"I like it" Portman agreed speaking for the first time as he lay stretched lazily across two benches.

Fulton nodded "Cool idea Nicky"

"Sure" Goldberg shrugged

It wasn't long before the team had decided on their charity the Imperial Cancer Research Fund.

"Well now that we settled that issue, we'll be leaving for the tournament in a little under two weeks the 19th of December…"

"But that's Christmas Coach" Averman pointed out

"I know Averman but there's not a lot that can be done about it, you can still phone your families and there's post deliveries everyday" Bombay answered, knowing how pathetic that sounded "I'm sorry guys but that was the date decided"

The team looked at each other all of them a little less enthusiastic about the idea spending Christmas away from home.

"Well I suppose it won't be that bad" Charlie shrugged "I mean we've still got each other. The Ducks. We're almost like family, we share rooms together, we eat together, and we have classes together…"

"We fight together and we play together" Scooter added with a grin "Charlie's right guys we might as well make the most of it, as long as we're together how bad could it be?"

Two weeks later…

The Ducks piled out of the small mini bus and stood in a huddle in front of the building they were staying in, rain lashing down in great icy sheets. As they were led inside Bombay explained that the Coach's were staying in a hotel across the street.

"Oh I see so you get to stay in a hotel and we have to share a house with a group of strangers" Goldberg grumbled dropping his bag in the hall way.

"Hurry guys I'm freezing" Guy whined as the team shuffled towards the front door.

"Come on Ducks it's not that bad…" Orion started before stopping in mid sentence as all eyes focused on the team standing in the doorway to the living room.

"Hello Coach Bombay" A voice drooled from behind the large figures.

The Ducks glared at the sight before in disbelief "Tell me I'm having a nightmare" Goldberg muttered nervously


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: you can find on the earlier chapters.

Thanks to everyone for reviewing you Rock!!! Hope you enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to Review!!!!

Chapter 15.

Charlie glanced around him knowing every member of his team, new and old was right there with him staring in disbelief at the team before them.

Nicole and Scooter both felt they had missed something until the team's coach Wolf Stansson appeared. Nicole stared in surprise at the sheer size of both Coach and the players while she heard Portman mutter something rather offensive under his breath.

"Well look who it is, Team USA. With some new players I see" Stansson smiled as he glanced at Scooter and then at Nicole.

"Coach Stansson. Ready the Tournament I hope" Bombay smiled "I would also like to introduce my assistant Coach Ted Orion"

Gunner Stahl sneered along side his friend, Iceland enforcer Sanderson "Has Team USA got that bad it needs two Coaches?" he laughed spitefully

"Hey you wanna say that again?" Fulton growled as he and Portman took a few steps forward.

"Guys that's enough. You have to learn to get along, you're all staying in the house together while the tournament takes place" Orion reminded them calmly

Stansson glanced at his team "Iceland practice in fifteen" he snapped before pushing past Ducks and headed out the door.

"Come on team let's get your gear in and sort out rooms" Bombay smiled ushering the team into the living room.

The house was made of three floors; on the ground floor were the kitchen, living room and games room, complete with pool table. On the second floor was a bathroom and numerous bedrooms on a three person sharing basis. While on the Third floor were another bathroom and more bedrooms. The entire house was a lot bigger than any of the team had first guessed.

"I refuse to share with an Iceland player" Averman stated stubbornly 

"Damn right you'll have to shoot me first" Fulton nodded

The entire team was stood on the second floor "You won't have to" a voice sneered behind them "We saved all the rooms on the third floor for you" Sanderson smiled.

The rooms on the third floor were small and cramped just enough room for a bunk bed, a fold up bed and a wardrobe. 

Nicole frowned as she nudged open the one of the doors "Hell there's more room in a shower cubical than in here" she muttered as Julie and Connie followed her in.

The room had a bunk bed and a small fold away bed in the corner "This place is tiny" Connie scowled  

"Do you want the top bunk?" Julie asked her sighing

Connie shook her head "No I'll sleep on the fold up bed"

"Are you sure? It doesn't look very comfy" Nicole asked glancing at the folded bed in the corner of the room.

"Yeah besides if it's that bad I'm swapping with one of you" She grinned in reply

            Adam stared in disgust at the small room he, Charlie and Scooter were sharing.

"Dibs on the top bunk" Charlie said leaping onto the bed almost catching his head on the ceiling.

Scooter glanced at the fold up bed in the corner and sighed "Hey Adam you want the fold up bed?" he asked 

"No not really" Adam answered glancing at their number two goalie

"Didn't think you would" Scooter said heaving his bag into the cramped bedroom.

Portman appeared in the doorway looking somewhat annoyed "Hey guys I really think we got screwed in the bedroom department" he growled

"We got completely and utterly screwed" Charlie agreed nodding.

Later that evening the Ducks were sat around the living room enjoying their last free time to relax before the practices and tournaments began.

Nicole sat curled in one of the large comfy arm chairs flicking through Portman's large collection of CDs, while the others all sat munching on pizza trying to decide on a film to watch.

It wasn't long before this peaceful atmosphere was shattered by the arrival of Team Iceland.

Goldberg rose to his feet "Hey man what was the point of giving us the smallest rooms?" he asked Gunner.

"What's the matter? Don't you like your sleeping arrangements?" the Iceland captain asked innocently 

Sanderson chuckled quietly to himself "I'm sorry to hear that, but of course if the girls wish to they can sleep in our room…"

Nicole glanced at Julie and then at Connie all three looking suspicious.

"There's plenty of room in my bed" Sanderson laughed winking at Nicole who happened to be closest to him.

Portman, Scooter and Guy all leapt their feet protective while the rest of the team had to hold them back.

Nicole regarded the blonde enforcer coldly as he returned the stare.

"Well what do you say girls?" he asked still sniggering

"I'd rather sleep in a Cockroach infest bath tub" Nicole hissed feeling the rage boiling just below the surface.

Sanderson seemed impressed by her answered and he smiled nodding "You have fire Nicole Johnson. Let's see if you're as fiery on the ice once you've had to face us"

"Why don't you piss off?" Connie snapped

Gunner looked at the team before him silently for a moment before he spoke again "Don't worry we're going" he moved up the stairs slowly followed by his team "Oh and I hope you enjoy you're last pain free evening, because when we get on the ice you won't know anything else but pain by the time we're finished" 


	16. chapter 16

Disclaimer: you can find on the earlier chapters.

Thanks to everyone for reviewing you Rock!!! Hope you enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to Review!!!!

P.S. Sorry about not updating in like months, but I had writers block and then there was school work, and now I'm revising for my A-level exams so I'm a little short for time, but I will try and update sooner than last time.

Chapter 16.

Connie wriggled uncomfortable on the small fold up bed the ancient springs squealing against her weight.

Julie sighed "Connie lie still will you" she muttered sleepily

"Sorry" Connie whispered "But this thing is so lumpy"

Nicole sat up and slipped from the top bunk landing neatly on the floor, making sure most of her weight went on her stronger knee "Swap with you, I'll sleep on it, you have the bunk"

            In the other rooms the boys weren't fairing any better, Fulton had drawn the short straw and had gotten landed with the fold up bed which had collapsed under his weight, causing Portman and Kenny to burst out laughing. Scooter hadn't even bothered to put the bed out and simply went to sleep on the floor wrapped in his quilt covers, while next door Averman and Dwayne were fighting over the top bunk.

By two thirty the entire team were sprawled out across the Living room floor, the sofa and the large arm chairs, each wrapped in his or her quilt.

"This sucks" Fulton grumbled from somewhere from the middle of the dark room, where he was stretched out over the floor.

"What times practice?" Portman yawned.

"5am" Charlie answered instantly "Orion wants us to train harder before our game against Iceland"

There was a long drawn out groan from every member of the team, "Is there even any point going to sleep?" Goldberg sighed heavily "I mean three hours sleep isn't gonna really do us any good"

"I know. I think I've actually passed the point of feeling tired now" Connie added quietly.

"Maybe we should just go to the rink now and start practice, at least we'll be so tired later we won't care where we sleep" Nicole muttered bitterly, shifting slightly in one of the chairs.

"Yeah only I don't think Bombay and Orion would be happy if we've all passed out on the ice from exhaustion" Adam yawned.

"At least they won't be able to complain that one of us was late" Nicole pointed out, just before she began humming 'Bring me to Life' by Evanescence. Which Julie also began to hum to, in an effort to make herself sleepy, before something dawned on her

"Hey guys its Christmas eve in two days".

"Maybe we'll get sometime to go shopping" Connie piped up excitedly 

"You think you'll have the energy to?" Nicole asked, pausing in her humming, which had turned to a gentle singing.

"Trust me when Connie wants to shop, she shops no matter what" Guy said joining the conversation.

"Forget that, haven't you ever heard of internet shopping?" Nicole chuckled "I've done my Christmas shopping"

Portman laughed "Finally a woman who has sense not to walk around every clothe shop in LA"

"Are you saying I have no sense Dean Portman?" Connie demanded

"Babe you know I wouldn't do a thing like that…"

"However Cons I can." Nicole grinned in the darkness "Connie dear you have absolutely no sense"

Knowing where in the room Nicole was, Connie flung a pillow with all her might, hoping to hit her team mate. However instead of hitting Nicole, the pillow landed on Scooter "Now Connie Moreau you wouldn't be starting a pillow war would you?" he asked dropping his voice to a dangerous, but playful whisper.

            Skating onto the ice just after five, the ducks leaned on each other for support, literally.

"Who's idea was it for a pillow fight?" Nicole yawned, holding onto Portman's jersey as he pulled her across the ice.

The only member of the team who seemed to have any energy was Charlie. Who was skating around them enthusiastically "C'mon you guys, we have to trained hard for the game against Iceland"

"What the hell is he?" Scooter muttered 

"He can't be human" Nicole concurred with another yawn.

"Charlie man you wanna shut up?" Fulton snapped

            "Come one Ducks where's your energy?" Orion shouted as he watched his team skating around the ice.

Nicole swiped the puck from Connie and glided up the ice towards Scooter before Charlie lazily took it back. Orion shook his head "Johnson Where's that Swift we all know and love?" he shouted.

"In a nice cosy sleep hungry Coma" She answered irritably.

"Everybody Grab a knee, now!" the Coach snapped

"Oh here we go" Fulton moaned under his breath.

"Now you listen up, I don't know what's gotten into all of you but we have an important game against Iceland in two days…"

"Coach that's Christmas eve" Goldberg pointed out

"I'm well aware of that Goldberg, now I want twenty laps from all of you before you hit the showers"

"But Coach we haven't slept all night" Charlie told him "Iceland gave us all the bad rooms…"

"Yeah the beds are terrible Coach" Connie added.

Orion sighed "Look you're not babies anymore, you have to learn to get along with Iceland while you are all sharing the same house. Now go and start your laps, I'll speak to you later" he turned and skated off the ice before turning back "Johnson…"

Nicole looked up "Coach?"

"I want twenty five laps from you for the smart mouthed comment about the coma"

"But Coach…" she started in protest

"Don't make it thirty Johnson" Orion warned as he disappeared from view.

"Crap" Nicole cursed rising to her feet.

"Come on we'd best get started" Adam sighed gliding to the edge of the rink, beginning his laps.

Almost an hour later the ducks were still circling the ice moving at an extremely slow pace, Goldberg had almost stopped all together.

"I can't move any more" Julie groaned 

"Me neither, I think I've lost the feeling in my knees" Averman moaned 

"So tired" Goldberg croaked "Must make it to locker room"

"Bench" Kenny finished for him.

"What are you ducks still here for?" Bombay's voice sounded from the stands.

Charlie looked up to see Bombay stood watching them with several people he recognised as Anaheim Mighty Ducks, Paul Kariya, Matt Cullen and Mike Leclerc.

The others had now also stopped and staring at their Coach, whispering amongst themselves "Nicky there's Matt Cullen" Julie whispered excitedly.

"I know" Nicole whispered back.

 "I was planning to introduce you all later, but as your all here anyway, ducks I'd like you to meet some friends of mine Paul Kariya, Matt Cullen and Mike Leclerc from the Anaheim Mighty Ducks" Bombay smiled.

"Hey" Paul Kariya nodded while the others smiled politely.

"Nice to meet you" came the replies from Charlie and the others.

"So why are you here? Orion said you had practice at 5am, I thought you'd be done by now…Oh wait what have you done this time?" Bombay enquired walking through the stands to join them on the ice.

"Nothing" Charlie answered all too quickly.

Bombay looked at him "Uh huh, do you want to explain?"

"We haven't done anything Coach" Connie piped up "We're just really tired"

"Why?"

"Iceland" Portman and Fulton growled in unison.

"Yeah the sleeping arrangements aren't actually comfortable" Nicole added.

"Come on guys it can't be that bad" Bombay tried to reason, sounding a lot like Orion.

However, the looks he was receiving told him differently "Have you told Orion?"

"Yep" Goldberg nodded "Told us we have to get along"

"Ducks!" Orion's voice yelled from the entrance of the rink "Get over here!"

"Oh now what?" Fulton hissed.

As they all moved over to Coach Orion, Iceland appeared behind him "Apologise now" Orion snapped.

"Huh?" Charlie stared in confusion.

"What the hell for man?" Portman wanted to know

"Don't play the innocent party. Now apologise!" Orion raged, completely ignoring the look Bombay was giving him, or the fact that three of the Anaheim Mighty Ducks were standing beside him.  

"Not until we know what we've supposedly done" Julie told him whilst glaring at Gunner coldly.

"Uh Coach Orion it wasn't the three girls, one of the cleaners saw the boys of your team enter our locker room, just before five this morning" Sanderson told him.

"What!" Adam snapped "That's a lie we haven't been a where near the Iceland locker room" he protested.

"Nicole, Julie, Connie hit the showers now" Orion told them sternly ignoring Adam.

The three girls glanced at the others before slowly making their way to their own locker room, using the other entrance.

"Well I suppose it makes sense why you were all late to practice this morning" Orion started "But pulling a prank on another team… I thought you had grown up since last year"

"But Coach we haven't didn't…" Charlie tried to explain

"Save it Conway before I pull the entire team out of the tournament, now you will apologise, clean up the mess you made and then I want another twenty laps from you all, and I don't care if it takes all day!"

In the girls locker room Julie was pacing the area silently fuming while Nicole and Connie were both sat in a vengeful silence, scheming, none of them having yet changed from their gear.

"I can't believe Iceland could be so petty as to set the guys up" Connie said after a moment.

A knock at the door stopped anyone making a comment "Girls it's me" Bombay's voice floated through.

"Come in Coach" Nicole sighed still scowling.

The girls were surprised to see Kariya, Cullen and Leclerc were still there "Oh uh I guess we should probably apologise for back there" Connie offered.

"Don't worry about it, we know rivalry can get a bit heated" Matt Cullen shrugged.

"So what are you girls doing?" Bombay asked looking at each of them.

"Planning Revenge" Julie told him bluntly.

Nicole nodded, tightening her blue bandanna "Iceland are not getting away with setting up the guys"

"How do you know it's a set up?"

"Because we all slept down stairs in the living room last night, we over slept that's why we were late" Connie explained 

 "What are the others doing?" Nicole asked adjusting her knee brace slightly.

"Laps and refusing to apologise" Bombay told her "And I don't recommend revenge of any sort until the game on Christmas Eve, what ever your planning save it for when your on the ice. I don't want you to be disqualified from the tournament. Okay?"

"Okay Coach" Julie nodded finally

"Come on lets go do laps" Nicole sighed moving for the door.

"I thought you were all tired" Bombay reminded them 

"We are but it beats going back to the house to listen to Iceland bragging" Came Nicole's answer as the door swung closed.

"It also gives us a chance to get the guys ideas for revenge" Julie whispered as they trooped back onto the ice.


	17. chapter 17

Disclaimer: you can find on the earlier chapters.

Thanks to everyone for reviewing you Rock!!! Hope you enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to Review!!!!

Sorry about the delay in updates, but I've been focusing on my Fictionpress stories, and I apologise if this chapters a bit cheesy.

Chapter 17.

Portman circled the ice slowly, his mind wandering, as he silently mused about the Iceland and the way Gunner's eyes had followed Nicole as she left. He knew it shouldn't bother him, Nicole was cute and they weren't together or anything, but still he hadn't liked the way Gunner stared after her like a piece of meat. Sure Luis did it but Nicole had warned him off a long time ago. Oh how he'd like to give Iceland a lesson in pain, Bash Brother style.

"Just ask her out" a voice whispered at his side.

"Huh?" he frowned glancing confusedly at Julie.

Julie sighed shaking her head "Nicole, ask her out" she whispered again.

He frowned "How did you know that's what I was thinking about?"

Julie grinned "It's a woman thing. Well are you?"

"Am I what?" Portman questioned grinning slightly as Nicole gave Luis a slap, in return for his slap on her behind.

"Oh for fu…" Julie started her voice suddenly rising.

"Julie!" Connie shrieked "Don't you dare curse like that" she told her sternly gliding to join them, followed by Nicole who was doing some cussing of her own.

"So what you two whispering about?" Nicole wanted to know.

"Nothing much" Portman answered.

"Oh really, and there was me thinking you were coming up with a plan to hurt Iceland" Nicole sighed "I'm disappointed in you Dean Portman"

"Jeez how do you chicks do that?" he asked looking slightly worried.

Nicole and Connie glanced at each other confused "Do what?" they both asked.

"Ducks!" Bombay was standing at the entrance to the rink "Come on in guys that's enough for today, Orion will have you all over doing it. Go shower and change before we talk about what happened today" He told them.  

Portman gripped Nicole's arm lightly as he hung back from the others "Uh Nicole…"

Nicole moved so she could face him "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing he looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh nothing, it's just well, I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat later? You know just the two of us" 

Nicole smiled at him "Dean Portman are you asking me on a date?"

"Yeah damn straight I am" he declared regaining his cool, hard man composure.

That made her laugh "Sure I'd love to" Nicole nodded.

"Cool. I knew you had good taste in men" he grinned.

"Thanks, Portman I think"

            Julie and Connie stared at Nicole in surprise later that evening after they'd spoken to Coach Bombay.

"What do you mean you're going out?" Connie asked blocking the bedroom door, barring Nicole's exit.

"Exactly what I just said, I'm going out" Nicole sighed sorting out the flaring black lace cuffs of her top.

"With who?" Julie asked, though she already had a good guess, she just wanted Nicole to confirm it.

"Portman" Nicole hesitated, blushing slightly.

Connie opened her mouth and squealed excitedly "Oh my God!!"   

Julie grinned knowingly "I knew it, though it took the two of you long enough"

Nicole blushed as Portman came running up the stairs followed by the rest of the ducks, upon hearing Connie squeal.

"What is it? What the matter?" Charlie demanded expected to find a spider of something.

Connie and Julie smiled brightly and looked at Nicole who was being pulled from the room by Portman.

"Catch you guys later," Portman yelled heading down the stairs, still holding Nicole by the hand.

"Yo Portman, dude where're you going?" Fulton called in confusion, just as they heard the front door slam closed.

"Uh did we miss something?" Averman asked.

            Outside Nicole was stifling her laughs as Portman straightened his leather jacket. This gave the two a distinct gothic rock look, seeing as both were dressed in black.

"That's the last time I tell them anything," She decided.

Portman nodded "Yeah that's typical of Connie to make a big scene, C'mon lets go," he grinned taking her by the hand.

"Where are we going?" Nicole asked after a few moments of walking in a contented silence, holding Portman's hand.

"Dunno, where'd you want to go?" he replied lightly

"Ice cream" Nicole answered almost instantly, and then grinned "What can I say I'm a sucker for junk food, even in December"

That made Portman laugh "You're after my heart woman"

"Well yeah that was the idea" she chuckled, blushing slightly.

Portman looked wounded "and here was me thinking it had something to do with my perfect manly body"

"and there's that" Nicole agreed laughing.

            Luis sat on the sofa beside Kenny as Julie and Connie explained where Portman and Nicole had gone.

"They're what?" Goldberg asked dumbly.

"On a date" Julie repeated patiently.

Luis shook his head "This is some sort of joke, I mean they have absolutely nothing in common"

"Uh Luis man, what are you stupid? They have more in common than most normal people. They like the same music, foods and have the same twisted vengeful sense of humour" Fulton paused "I'd say that was enough"

"Besides it's not like you have ever had a chance anyway" Kenny reminded the speedster again.

Luis gave him a dark look "Shut up Kenny"     

            Sitting on a park bench eating ice cream, Nicole and Portman both watched the stars.

"I always wanted to fly" Nicole smiled slightly.

Portman looked at her, watching how her wavy hair flowed down her back and her eyes gleamed, "What? We flew to the tournament"

Nicole shook her head "No I mean to really fly, like the birds do"

Portman nodded "Oh I get it, well you know being nick named after a bird is cool maybe if you skate faster you'll take off" he grinned

"Idiot" Nicole slapped him playfully on the arm.

Portman chuckled wrapping his arms around her, noticing she was shivering "You want my jacket?" he asked.

Nicole shook her head leaning back into his embrace "No this is fine" she smiled.

Portman nodded feeling like the luckiest guy in the world "Hey I meant to tell you earlier, but you look fantastic" he whispered in her ear.

Nicole blushed "Thank you, so do you"

Portman shrugged, grinning "Well you know I try".

Nicole turned too look at him, smiling "Oh very modest" she teased.

The Bash Brother just grinned, before kissing her gently on the mouth, a move which Nicole welcomed and kissed him back.


End file.
